Eragon Parody: Die Beschäftigung der Drachenreiter
by iLLuSia1
Summary: Im Grunde an die Originalstory angelehnt und so stark, wie nur möglich, gekürzt, malträtiert und vergewaltigt. Entstanden dadurch, dass mir der Kitsch im wirklich guten! Original an einer Stelle plötzlich zu viel wurde - dementsprechend ist er hier eine der Zielscheiben. Und vieles andere auch. Etwas unkonventionell und sehr behindert, aber lest selbst! Und schreibt Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Kurzer Prolog:

Eine wunderschön anmutige, stolze Elfenfrau mit bis zum Boden langen und dadurch halb verdreckten Haaren und wirklich sehr süßen Rundungen ritt auf ihrem Kamel zusammen mit zwei anderen unbedeutenden Elfen die dunkle Straße entlang, als ein böses geschminktes Etwas mit roter Nase und riesengroßen, gelben Schuhen hinter einem wundervollen Baum hervorsprang.

„Oh nein", rief sie. „Ein Schatten."

Ihre Begleiter griffen nach ihren unbeschreiblich scharfen Elfenschwertern, als sie von tausenden und abertausenden spitzen Pfeilen getroffen wurden, die überall aus dem anmutigen Dunkel der ruhelosen Bäume mit unglaublich atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit geschossen kamen. Sie sanken mit einem singenden Krächzen zu Boden.

„Ha, ha, ha! You fell into a burning ring of fire!", rief der Schatten.

Die wunderschöne Elfe schauderte. Sie hatte befürchtet, dass der Schatten mit dieser geheimnisvollen und extrem wunderlichen Sprache sprach, die Zauberkräfte enthielt. Wie auf ein unglaublich schönes Kommando flammten alle Bäume um die schöne Elfe in ein lodernd brennendes, feuerrotes Feuer auf.

„It burns, burns, burns", antwortete die Elfe. Doch es war natürlich schon zu spät.

Schatten: „Gib mir Klotz!"

Unglaublich wunderschöne Elfe: „Nö."

Schatten: „Los, her damit!"

Unglaublich wunderschöne Elfe: „Niemals."

Schatten: „Na komm schon, sonst ich dich umbringen..."

Sie holte einen rechteckigen, wie ein Rubin funkelnden Stein aus ihrem zauberhaften, in der Hitze des Feuers wedelnden Umhang und hob ihn gen Himmel. Schon wurde das geschminkte Lächeln des Schattens breiter und breiter, bis die Elfe nun rief:

„Drachenstein, flieg und sieg."

Der Schatten machte eine Trauermiene. Und der wie ein Rubin funkelnde Klotz verschwand.

Kapitel 1

Und der rote Klotz tauchte wieder auf.

Eragon war gerade dabei seine Rehe zu essen, die er eben gefangen und erlegt hatte, 4 Stück an der Zahl. Er löste seinen Biss um den Hals des Tieres, als es plötzlich Knallte. Er schaute sich um. Das war nicht der Klotz, sondern sein Bruder, der einen Feuerwerkskörper angezündet hatte. Aber den Stein bemerkte Eragon trotzdem. Er lag im Gras. Eragon hob ihn auf und untersuchte ihn. Er war rot und viereckig und hatte auf der oberen Seite mehrere Herausragungen. Außerdem war er auf den beiden breiteren Seiten mit klitzekleiner Schrift bedruckt, die Eragon aber nicht lesen konnte.

„Schau mal, Lolan", sagte Eragon zu seinem Bruder. „Hier ist ein Stein aufgetaucht."

Lolan kam näher und schaute ihn sich an. „Er sieht wertvoll aus. Verkauf ihn und mach dir mit dem Geld ein schönes Leben."

„Willst du ihn nicht haben? Ich brauche das Geld nicht und du bist von uns beiden der mit dem Spielproblem."

„Nö, nö. Ich darf mit meinen Finanzen vor dem letzten Kapitel nicht zurechtkommen."

Eragon nickte und steckte sich den Stein ein. Als er im Dorf war, waren rein zufällig die Händler aus den Nachbardörfern hier, von denen man in Zukunft nichts mehr hören wird. Eragon fragte jeden von ihnen, ob sie ihm den Klotz abkaufen würden, doch obwohl er so wertvoll aussah, wollte ihn niemand nicht einmal für ein Apfel und ein Ei kaufen. Verwundert ging er zurück zum Hof, welches irgendwo im Nirgendwo im Wald herumstand. Enttäuscht schmiss er den Klotz in eine Kiste und machte sich an das Abendmahl, welches er für seinen besoffenen Vater kochen musste, als er ein stöhnen hörte. Er ging umher und suchte seinen besoffenen Alten, schaute in alle Zimmer und konnte ihn nicht finden, bis er feststellte, dass der Klotz es war, der so stöhnte. Er stöhnte und stöhnte noch eine Weile, bis es sich zuspitzte und nach einem „aaah" verstummte. Verwundert ließ Eragon das Essen stehen und wollte herausfinden, was auf diesem Stein eingraviert war. Also holte er seine Lesebrille heraus, doch die Schrift war auch dafür zu klein. Verwundert setzte er die Brille ab. Obwohl er -26 Dioptrien hatte, hatte ihn seine Brille noch nie im Stich gelassen. Immerhin war sie fast 30 cm lang. Noch wollte er aber nicht aufgeben, also ging er zur Gerümpelkiste seines besoffenen Vaters und suchte das Mikroskop. Er legte den Stein unter die Linse.

„LeeGooTM", las er und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Was das wohl bedeuten mag?"

Er nahm den Klotz und das Mikroskop, zog sich an und ging zurück in die Stadt. Es war zwar schon dunkel, aber es gab einen alten Greis in der Stadt. Eragon klopfte an seine Tür und hoffte, dass der Alte nicht schon wieder am Spielautomat in der Taverne hockte. Und tatsächlich, die Tür öffnete sich und ein weißer Bart stand zwischen den Türrahmen. Eragon schob ihn zur Seite und der Alte kam zum Vorschein.

„Hallo Elanor!", rief er erfreut. Eragon verdrehte die Augen.

„Nicht Elanor, Eragon", erklärte er. „Ich dachte, du hättest dir meinen Namen aufgeschrieben?"

„Habe ich auch, irgendwo." Er zupfte sich am Bart. „Was möchtest du? Eine meiner langen und langweiligen Geschichten hören?"

Eragon fluchte innerlich. Keiner wollte diesen Blödsinn hören, aber der Alte bekam es immer hin jemandem damit in den Ohren zu liegen. „Später. Erstmal wollte ich dich fragen: wenn du schreiben kannst, kannst du doch auch sicher lesen?"

„Ja, ich kann lesen. Was für eine Frage."

Eragon hielt ihm den Klotz hin. Verwundert nahm ihn der Alte entgegen und drehte ihn in seinen Fingern herum. Er ging ins Haus und im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Eragon schloss die Tür, reichte ihm sein Mikroskop und machte es sich im Sofa bequem. Der Alte setzte sich an den Tisch und steckte den Stein unter die Linse. Eine Weile saß er da, bis er schließlich aufschaute, gerade noch rechtzeitig, ehe Eragon einschlief.

„Wo hast du ihn her?"

„Er ist einfach so im Wald aufgetaucht."

Der Alte nickte verstehend. „Einfach so... verstehe. Also Eduard, das ist nicht irgendein Klotz, sondern ein..." Er zögerte kurz, um den Augenblick möglichst mystisch erscheinen zu lassen. „Ein Lego-Klotz!"

Eragon ahnte, was nun kommen würde, gähnte und ignorierte, so viel er konnte. Der Alte fuhr fort:

„Große mächtige Drachen erschufen sie, indem sie sich gegenseitig ein Stück ihrer Nase oder ihrer Ohren abbissen und dann hoch aus dem Himmel dieses Stück fallen ließen. Wenn sie damit jemanden erschlugen, kamen aus diesen Klötzen neue Drachen hervor, und die meisten dieser Personen, bei denen die Drachen schlüpften, hießen..." Er holte ein Zettel aus seinem Bart. „... Eragon. Ein ziemlich seltener Name."

Eragon wurde hellhörig. „Alle hießen genau wie ich? Aber was ist mit Galgenmoritz?"

„Galgenmoritz ist der abtrünnige Drachenreiter, der alle anderen Reiter verraten und abgeschlachtet hatte. Ja, sie ritten alle auf Drachen. Tatsächlich! Ich als Drache würde mir das mal garnicht gefallen lassen!" Der Alte schüttelte kräftig den Kopf, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen. „Aber naja. Die Drachen sind nu auch alle tot."

Der Alte hatte ihm oft davon erzählt, viel zu oft. Der böse, böse Galgenmoritz hatte sie alle gejagt und getötet. Es hieß sogar, dass er zwei von ihnen gegessen hätte, denn in dieser Geschichte essen die Bösen gerne Menschen.

Der Alte setzte sich auf einen alten Stuhl. „Hör zu, Erwin, jetzt da die Handlung endlich beginnt, kann ich dir alle Geheimnisse anvertrauen. Erstens: die bösen Drachenreiter hießen alle anders, als du. Damit ist natürlich auch klar, dass du für den Rest der Geschichte der Gute bist. Zweitens: du bist der einzige Gute. Wir wollen es ein bisschen spannender machen. Drittens, und das kannst du dir sicher denken: der Klotz wird irgendwann zerbersten und dann wird es Tote geben. Massenhaft Tote. Achja, und du wirst natürlich ein Drachenreiter."

„Das heißt, dass ich gegen Galgenmoritz kämpfen muss, richtig?" Eragon machte ein trauriges Gesicht. „Ich habe eigentlich gehofft für den Rest meines Lebens den Acker zu pflügen und Rehe jagen zu können."

„Nix da. Du musst uns alle vor dem Galgenmox-... Mortin... du-weißt-schon-wen retten."

Eragon seufzte. Was für eine Drecksarbeit.

„Hör zu, Egon. Galgenmerry hat einen Playmobildrachen. Und er hat gegen das Patentgesetz verstoßen. Dafür muss er bestraft werden."

„Patentgesetz?"

„Genau. Laut dem Gesetz ist es nur den Ureinwohnern dieses Kontinents, also den Elfen und Zwergen, gestattet Superlative und alle anderen Arten von Wörtern mit starkem Ausdruck zu verwenden. Die Elfen haben sogar das Alleinrecht an all den schnörkeligen Umspielungen. Von mir aus können sie es auch gerne behalten. Aber Galgenmartin hat das Patent gebrochen und benutzt diese Wörter, ohne gestraft zu werden. Damit nicht genug: er überschreitet auch die maximale Anzahl der Adjektive, die ein Mensch pro Tag verwenden darf."

„Und dass er so viele Tötet und das Reich unterjocht?"

„Das sind natürlich auch Probleme, klar..."

Eragon stand auf. „Nicht meine Probleme! Ich will nach Hause und den Garten pflügen! Nichts wird mich jemals dazu bringen meinen schönen Garten aufzugeben. Und ich muss auch auf meinen Vater aufpassen, der sich sonst zu Tode säuft." Mit gemischten Gefühlen, hauptsächlich Wut und der Sehnsucht nach seinem Garten, verließ Eragon das Haus des Alten. Er stapfte los und kurz bevor er seine Hütte erreichte, sah er etwas rotes in der Nacht lodern. Angst durchflutete ihn, wie die Angst ein Kaninchen durchflutet, kurz bevor es vom Fuchs gefressen wird. Er rannte zum Haus und entdeckte es in Flammen. Vor dem Haus standen zwei Fässer Bier, eins davon ein wenig angekokelt. Aus der Tür kam sein brennender, besoffener Vater mit dem dritten Fass, doch kaum war er draußen, ließ er es fallen und es zerbrach. Das Bier spritzte und der besoffene Alte fiel in die Pfütze und versuchte alles wieder aufzulecken. Immerhin löschte das seine brennende Kleidung. Eragon rannte auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Eragon", krächzte er, „hast du... den Herd angelassen?"

„Ja, habe ich, Vater. Hast du deinen Vodka drüber gekippt?"

„Ja, habe ich, Sohn. Ähm, aus Versehen. Deswegen bist du Schuld an meinem Tod, du Idiot."

Eragon ließ ihn los und erhob sich. Er war irre wütend. „Immer gibst du mir die Schuld für alles. Du bist so gemein!" Tief im inneren war er furchtbar traurig und verletzt, aber wir wollen den Augenblick jetzt nicht noch schnulziger machen. „Hast du jemals daran gedacht, dass ich den Herd vielleicht auch aus Versehen angelassen habe?"

„Rette wenigstens mein Bier", rief der besoffene Vater. Dann platschte sein Kopf in die Bierfütze und er war tot. Tot! Getötet vom Vodka, so wie der Schankwirt es vorausgesehen hatte! Aus Eragons Augen flossen so viele Tränen herunter, dass er damit das Haus hätte löschen können. Aber er machte es nicht, es war eh zu spät, sein Vater war tot. Nun, da der Hof runterbrannte, konnte er seinen Weg gehen und gegen den bösen Galgenmoritz kämpfen. Er würde sich an ihm rächen! Für seinen Vater, der damit nix zu tun hatte, und für die ganzen Leute, die Eragon nicht interessierten. Er brauchte nur diesen Drachen aus diesem Legostein. Nur den Drachen...


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Da Eragon emotional aufgewühlt war, wie ein kleines Mädchen, als er zum Haus des alten Plappermauls zurück kam, musste der Alte sich allein um alles kümmern. Er klaute eine Decke, damit der Junge sich in der Nacht zudecken konnte, ein Kissen für den Kopf und einen Sack Kartoffeln aus den Nachbarhäusern von Kapradull, in die er gekonnt und geräuschlos einbrach. Schließlich brachen sie in sein eigenes Haus ein, nachdem er zugegeben hatte den Hausschlüssel vor langer Zeit verloren zu haben. Der Alte stellte sich an den Herd und matschte die Kartoffeln zu einem widerlichen Brei, den er ‚Nahrung' nannte und den Eragon verspeisen musste. Als er sich mit vor Schmerzen dröhnendem Magen in seine neue Decke einwickelte und der Alte mit weiteren Geschichten zu erzählen anfing, war Eragon dafür dankbar. Sie waren nämlich so langweilig, dass er schnell einschlafen konnte.

Am nächsten Morgen war er bei Tagesanbruch wach und nahm sich den Klotz zu Herzen, während der Alte noch schlief. Er drehte ihn in den Fingern und überlegte: _Laut dem vergesslichen Knacker soll aus dem Klotz ein Drache schlüpfen. Aber wie soll ich ihn auf kriegen?_

Er durchsuchte das ganze Haus nach Werkzeug und fand schließlich einen Hammer und einige große Nägel im Keller. An Ort und Stelle legte er den Nagel mit der Spitze auf den Klotz und schlug mit dem Hammer auf die andere Seite. Der Nagel explodierte in 100 kleine Bruchstücke, die überall durch die Gegend flogen. Er fluchte laut auf, nahm einen zweiten Nagel zur Hand und versuchte es nochmal. Doch sobald er auf die Nägel hämmerte, brachen diese ebenfalls auseinander, bis er keine mehr hatte. Schließlich schlug er mit dem Hammer direkt auf den Klotz und auch der Hammer explodierte in Millionen Eisenpartikel. Der Klotz selbst hatte nicht einmal eine Kerbe. Missmutig warf er ihn in eine Ecke.

„Was machst du da Emil?", kam eine heisere Stimme von der Seite.

Eragon wandte sich um. Im Türrahmen stand der alte Geschichtenerzähler und schaute ihn verwundert an.

„Ich versuche den Drachenklotz aufzubekommen."

„Nein, nein." Er schüttelte den Kopf und hob den Klotz vom Boden auf. „Das ist nicht irgendein Hühnerei. Es ist ein mystisches Supergeschöpf, dass nur dann schlüpft, wenn es Lust dazu hat." Er gab Eragon den Klotz zurück. „Außerdem ist die Schale aus einem Supermaterial, das Tausend Mal härter ist, als alle Diamanten dieser Welt. Du musst dich in Geduld üben, er wird schon irgendwann schlüpfen."

Eragon ließ den Klotz in die Tasche gleiten und richtete sich auf. „Was ist, wenn nicht? Was ist, wenn er bei jemand anderem schlüpft? Die Fangirls werden nicht auf mich stehen, wenn ich keinen Drachen habe."

„Sie werden auf dich stehen, weil du so süß bist", sagte der Alte und tätschelte Eragon den Kopf. „Außerdem bist du der Protagonist dieser Geschichte, also muss er bei dir schlüpfen. Und außer dir kenne ich auch niemanden anderen mit dem Namen... äh... Erwin?"

„Eragon", antwortete Eragon barsch. Aber dem musste er zustimmen, obwohl es ihm nicht gefiel, dass er nicht seinen Willen bekam. Jetzt hatten sie allerdings dringlichere Sorgen. „Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte er. „Ich habe kein Zuhause und das übergroße Bedürfnis gegen Galgenmoritz zu kämpfen."

„Wir klauen etwas Proviant und machen uns auf den Weg zu den Watten. Die Watte ist ein großer Haufen von Schwerverbrechern, die alle Galgenmoritz stürzen und die Anarchie wollen. Sie werden uns helfen."

Eragon überlegte. Von den Watten hatte er schon mal gehört und sie waren ihm sympatisch, besonders der Teil mit der Skrupellosigkeit. „Dann los", nickte er.

Sie gingen aus dem Haus und betraten nacheinander die Zuckerie, die Kuchenbackstube und das Wirtshaus und deckten sich kostenlos mit Keksen und Bier ein, soviel sie nur tragen konnten. Eragon musste den Alten aus der Taverne zerren, als der sich wieder auf den Spielautomaten stürzen wollte. Als sie sich endlich auf den Weg machen wollten, erblickten sie auf der Straße am anderen Ende des Dorfes zwei menschengroße Hühner, die mit dem Dorfmetzger sprachen. Ihre Federn waren grün, wie Schimmel, und ihre Schnäbel kurz, gebogen und dreckig, und ihr lautes Geschrei hörte man durch das gesamte Dorf:

„Kboook, kbooook!"

Der Metzger schien verängstigt und versuchte gestikulierend ihnen alles zu vermitteln, was sie wissen wollten. Eragon schaute sich das Spektakel eine Weile an und stellte fest:

„Die Gentechnik hat diesmal ganz schön übertrieben!"

Der Alte wandte sich hellhörig um. „Das war nicht die Gentechnik, Ewald. Diese Wesen heißen Ra... Ro... Rentiere? Ich habe vergessen, wie sie heißen." Er kratzte sich am Kopf und zupfte an seinem Bart. „Jedenfalls hat sie Galgenmu... Galgenmarv..."

„Moritz", half ihm Eragon.

„Genau, Moritz, der hat sie aus den Löchern der Hölle gezogen, damit sie seine schändlichen Taten verbreiten können. Ich denke, sie suchen den Klotz. Lass uns verschwinden."

„Woher weißt du, was sie suchen?"

Der Alte grinste, sodass seine Mundwinkel unterm Bart hervorkrochen. „Ich hab ihnen den Klotz geklaut."

_Oje_, dachte Eragon. Er drehte sich weg und sie stapften so schnell und unauffällig, wie möglich, davon. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn die beiden großen Hühner hüpften auf die Hütte des Alten zu und piekten sich mit den Schnäbeln durch das Türschloss. Eragon beschloss den alten Schwafler von nun an den alten Dieb zu nennen.

Als das Dorf außer Sicht und die Hühner außer Hörweite waren, zog der Alte ihn vom Weg ab in den Wald.

„Sie werden die Straßen absuchen, wenn sie merken, dass wir verschwunden sind", erklärte er. „Deshalb müssen wir über den verflucht gefährlichen Bücken klettern, statt die normale Handelsstraße außenrum zu nehmen."

Das gefiel Eragon gar nicht. Er hatte keine Lust auf die verdammten Berge des Bückens. Aber es ging nicht anders. Das wusste er. Die Fans erwarteten von ihm, dass er sich auf eine höchst gefährliche, halsbrecherische Reise einließ. Er überlegte kurz, ob er trotzdem ein Riesentheater machen sollte, aber dann fürchtete er, die Hühner könnten ihn hören, ihn und den Alten verfolgen und auf diese Weise viel mehr Spannung erzeugen, als seine Leser es an dieser Stelle verkraften konnten. Also ließ er es und schlich mit dem alten Dieb in den Wald.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Eragon und der alte Dieb hatten mit Müh und Not den langweiligen Bücken überquert, in dem sie von Wildschweinen verfolgt, von Krokodilen ins Bein gebissen und von Nashörnern durch die Luft geschleudert wurden. Außerdem ist Eragon an der Spitze des verschneiten Berges abgerutscht (sie waren extra bis ganz nach oben geklettert, weil kein anderer Weg an den dunklen Yetis vorbeiführte) und den halben Weg bergab gerutscht und gerollt. Nun kamen sie schwer atmend und schwerer verletzt im Dorf Yakuza an. Dafür hatten sie eine Waffe, falls die Hühner schon im Dorf waren, einen spitzen Säbelzahn eines Säbelzahntigers, den der Alte dem Tier entwendet hatte, als es damit abgelenkt war seine Beute zu verspeisen.

Im Dorf wohnte ein Freund des alten Diebs, bloß dass er nicht wusste, wie er hieß und sich sicher war, dass er seit des Alten letztem Besuchs vor 170 Jahren noch einmal umgezogen war. Also beschloss er nach ihm zu suchen. Eragon hatte Freizeit und nach dem langen Bücken keine Lust mehr auf den Alten und dessen langweilige Storys, also beschloss er für all die Verletzungen, die sie davongetragen hatten, Heilkräuter zu sammeln. Er humpelte durch die Straßen und fand schließlich nach 17 Casinos, 5 Hinrichtungen und 2 Straßenschießereien endlich einen Kräuterladen. Als er hineinging, fand er sich in einem Urwald wieder. Die 2 Pflanzen waren aus ihren Töpfen raus, überall über den Boden, an allen Wänden hoch und an der Decke entlang gewachsen, bis der ganze Laden in ein dunkles Grün getaucht war. Außerdem stank es abartig nach verschimmeltem.

„Hallo?", rief Eragon.

Hinten im Laden raschelte es und eine komische Hexe kämpfte sich mithilfe eines Rasierapparates durchs Gebüsch zu ihm durch. Sie hatte Haare und ein altes, zerschlissenes Kleid und einen Anflug eines Vollbartes im Gesicht. Außerdem war sie sehr flachbrüstig.

„Willkommen, willkommen in meine zauberhafte Kräuterladen", sagte sie mit männlicher Stimme. Da ging Eragon ein Licht auf. Er fragte:

„Sie sind gar keine Frau, richtig?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich bin Angelo, eine verrückte Italiener. Ich habe gemacht diese Täuschung, weil der Beruf Hexe nicht ergriffen werden kann von eine Mann. Außerdem bin ich eine Hellseher", sie/er holte eine Kristallkugel aus ihrer Tasche und hielt Eragon vor die Nase, „und ein Frisöse", und wedelte mit dem Rasierapparat.

„Und sie sind eine Elfo", stellte Eragon fest.

„Oh, wie ist dir das aufgefallen?", fragte sie/er.

„Sie haben dieses Wort benutzt, um ihren Kräuterladen zu beschreiben."

„Ach, zauberhaft, richtig? Ich vergesse immer wieder, dass die Menschen nicht benutzen dürfen diese Wort." Eine Katze und ein Hund traten an ihre Seite. „Und das sind Sololo und Dumdeldum", stellte sie die beiden vor.

_Miau!,_ sagte Sololo zu Eragons Geist.

„Sololo ist eine Abwehrkatze", erklärte Angelo. „Das sind Superkatzen. Sie sind klüger, als alle anderen Lebewesen auf der Welt, sobald sie kommen auf die Welt. Sie können hellsehen und fliegen, sich verwandeln und Gold kacken, und wenn du blickst in ihre Augen, können sie dich versteinern oder deine Seele fressen. Außerdem sie können beißen und kratzen. Machen gute Wachhund. Ich meine Wachkatze."

Eragon starrte voller Erstaunen auf die Abwehrkatze und beschloss vorsichtshalber den Untertan zu spielen und verneigte sich.

„Und Dumdeldum ist ein Kleingeist. Das ist die Hundesorte, in der haben die Hunde eine Einzeller als Gehirn. Sie sind so dumm, dass ich ihn immer rausnehmen muss aus seinem Napf, wenn er einschläft beim Essen. Nun sag, willst du machen eine Hellsehen?"

Eragon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wieviel kostet es?"

„Heutiger Sonderpreis: 19,95 Taler."

Eragon schüttelte die Kopf. Er hatte keine Geld. Moment... jetzt dachte er schon, wie Angelo redete. Er schüttelte kräftiger den Kopf und zeigte die leeren Taschen.

„Oooh", stöhnte er/sie.

Eragon kam eine Idee. „Ich heiße Eragon", stellte er sich vor. Und es funktionierte!

„Du bist Eragon?", fragte Angelo. Er/Sie lächelte von Ohr zu Ohr. „Du bist Protagonist. Dann mach ich dir Hellsehen für ganz umsonst."

„Super", freute er sich.

„Dann komm mit. Ich habe Buch hinten von deine fertige Parodie, wie du retten wirst Welt. Wir können das Ende des Buches lesen."

Das fand Eragon gar nicht cool. „Das Ende eines Buches zu lesen, ehe man den Anfang gelesen hat, ist totaler Betrug. Was ist, wenn der Autor dem Leser Spannung vermitteln wollte? Der Leser macht sich die Spannung voll kaputt."

Angelo schaute ihn verwundert an. „Na und? Dieses Geschichte ist Witz und so spannungsarm, dass es ist zum sterben langweilig. Aber wenn du nicht willst wissen zu viel, wir nur lesen ein bisschen."

Das fand Eragon besser. Er folgte ihm in den Keller, der nicht so überwuchert war mit Pflanzen. Dafür lagen am Boden lauter Seile und einige Peitschen, und von der Decke hing ein in Leder eingehüllter Mann.

„Ich habe mir gekauft eine Sklave", sagte Angelo voller Stolz. „Er heißen Angelino."

Eragon würgte. Was für eine Gemeinheit, diese Sklaverei. Wenn er Galgenmoritzs Kopf von seinem Körper trennte, würde er sich die Sklaverei vornehmen, das schwor er sich. „Schön. Nun zum Buch!"

„Ach, richtig, du sein Protagonist mit wenig Zeit. Hier ist Kiste mit Buch." Er nahm Kiste mit Buch, öffnete sie und holte Buch hervor. Eragon streckte seine Hand danach aus, aber Angelo schlug ihm auf die Finger.

„Tütütü! Du darfst nicht lesen, da du könntest lesen die Stelle wo du gerade bist, und dann würdest du lesen, wie du lesen würdest, wie du lesen würdest, wie du lesen würdest, wie du lesen würdest, wie du lesen würdest, wie du lesen würdest und so weiter. Das darf nicht passieren. Da du nicht mehr kommen raus. Sehr blöd!"

„Waaas?", stöhnte Eragon. Wie kompliziert war das denn? Wenn er lesen würde, wie er lesen würde… und wie ging es weiter? Genervt setzte er sich auf den Stuhl mit den Lederschnallen für Hände und Füße. „Dann du lese diese Buch", sagte er.

Angelo fing an zu blättern. „Okay, hier wir sind. Und da du gehst raus aus meine Laden. Deine Freund kommt holen. Da sind Yakuza auf eure Fersen. Unglaublich viele Yakuza. Sie haben entdeckt eine Steckbrief von dir. Du musst dich verstecken. Nimm das Versteck, das du nie für möglich gehalten hättest. Ja, da versteckst du dich. Wundervoll. Dann du reden sehr viel unwichtiges Sache mit deine Freund mit große Bart."

Eragon schaute ihn an, wie einen Bekloppten. „WTF? Bitte vorspulen!"

„Du musst mehr Acht geben auf das, was dir weise Menschen sagen."

„Pff! Lies weiter!"

Angelo tat, wie befohlen. „Du hast große Loch in Gehirn. Ich hoffe, dass deine Freund es stopfen. So. Du hast Drachen. Du bist ultra stark. Dein Drache sieht scheiße aus. Aber er ist auch ultra stark. Er kann Feuer speien. Und Wasser speien. Und Blitze speien. Und Gold speien. Und Wein speien. Du wirst sein sehr besoffen."

„Oh, super!", freute sich Eragon.

„Okay. Hier du hast große Ausbildung mit mega cooler anderer Drachenreiter."

„Was?" Eragon sprang überrascht vom Stuhl. „Es gibt noch mehr Drachenreiter?"

Angelo lachte. „Aber ja. Denkst du, du kannst unterrichtet werden von die Zwerge? Oder von die Elfos, die hüten nur ihre Patent wie das größte Geheimnis? Oder vielleicht von eine… Eichhörnchen?"

Eragon schüttelte beleidigt den Kopf. „Das dachte ich ja wohl nicht!"

„Na siehst du. Nichts neues. Wenn du nachdenkst, du nicht wirst überrascht bei deine Abenteuer – und deine Leser auch nicht."

„Gibt es noch irgendwas interessantes in dem Buch?"

Angelo zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann fing er an darin so lange zu Blättern, bis Eragon überlegte, wie man dem hängenden Mann weh tun konnte. Schließlich klappte er das Buch zu und sagte: „Nö. Du hast lauter Kämpfe, aber alles langweilig. Dummer Schreiber dieser Story hat genommen jede echte gute Kampf und total gekürzt. Nun alles sinnlos."

„Mist", sagte Eragon. „Ich gehe nach oben."

„Warte, ich habe Frage", rief Angelo. „Warum deine Freund wird immer geschrieben als ‚Der Alte Dieb'?"

„Weil er vergessen hat seine Namen."

Eragon kam beim Urwald wieder raus. Er überlegte. _Wie finde ich jetzt den alten? Und dieses Kapitel ist schon viel zu lang,_ stellte er fest. _Ich hab eine Idee!_

Er fiel in Ohnmacht.

Und es funktionierte!


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Eragon ging mit dem alten Dieb die Hauptstraße von Yakuza entlang. Wie Angelo vorhergesagt hatte, kam die Mafia um die Ecke und Eragon tat, was er bisher nie für möglich gehalten hätte: Er versteckte sich im Bart des Alten! Yay! Dort fand er lauter Zettelschnipsel, auf denen überall etwas drauf stand. Aber da ihm kalt war, entzündete er sich ein Lagerfeuer aus diesen Schnipseln.

Während sie so umher gingen, sagte der Alte, er müsste Eragon nun auf den Wissensstand eines durchschnittlichen Menschen bringen. Also fing er an ihm die Grundzüge der Politik zu erklären. Nach zwei Minuten war Eragon totmüde. Er wachte wieder auf, als der Alte sich ein Notizblock in den Bart schob, mit dem er Eragon ins Auge piekte.

„Aah", schrie er auf. „Ich habe so schön von einer Elfo geträumt."

„Emanuel, wir müssen dich jetzt ernsthaft auf den Krieg vorbereiten, auf den du keinen Bock hast. Schau in diesen Notizblock!"

Eragon klappte es auf und fing an zu lesen. Derweilen erklärte der Alte Dieb weiter:

„Dieses Notizblock habe ich jahrelang vor den Bewohnern Kapradulls geheim gehalten. Es ist mein größter Besitz. Ich habe es aus einer Schatzkammer eines großen Magiers gestohlen: von meinem Lehrmeister. Er war mit meiner Schwester am pimpern und ich nutzte die Chance. Der Block ist so reich an Wissen, dass ich es verstecken musste. Und der einzig sichere Ort, der mir einfiel, war mein Arsch. Ich habe diesen Block viele Jahre in meinem Arsch versteckt."

Eragon roch an dem Block. Es stimmte…

„Dort stehen die fremdartigsten Fremdwörter aller Zeiten drin. Wörter… mit denen du zaubern kannst!"

„Zauberei?" Wow! Zauberei! _Naja_, dachte Eragon, _es ist ja auch eine Fantasystory. Wie Angelo gesagt hat: vorausdenken!_

„Du musst sie alle lernen! Da stehen auch Beschreibungen, was die Zauber bewirken. Sehr nützlich."

„Da gibt es nur ein Problem: ich verstehe nichts."

„Warum nid?", fragte der Alte. „Kannst du nicht lesen?"

„Nein, nein, ich kann schon lesen. Nur ich kann nichts verstehen, was ich lese."

„Oh, ich ahne deine Schwäche. Du bist dumm, nicht wahr?"

„Furchtbar dumm", sagte Eragon.

„Mordsmäßig megadämlich?", fragte der alte Dieb.

„Total Hirnlos!", rief Eragon.

„Ein absoluter Vollidiot?!"

„Ein hirnamputierter Taugenichts!", brüllte Eragon. „Hey, haben wir nicht einige verbotene Wörter gesagt?"

„Oh, ja. Das heißt, das große Auge der sauren Elfos hat uns dabei erwischt und schickt die 9 Steuergeister, um unsere Strafe einzutreiben. Ohwei."

Eragon guckte aus dem Bart raus. „Sind sie schon zu sehen?" Dabei stellte er fest, dass sie im Wald waren. Wohin hatte ihn der Alte gebracht?

„Hier finden sie uns nicht so leicht. Hör mal, Eberhard. Wir müssen unbedingt zu den Watten. Sie werden deine Schulden bezahlen, sobald du ihnen sagst, dass du der Protagonist bist. Warte, ich habe den Weg auf einem Zettel aufgeschrieben und versteckt."

Eragon schwand übles. Er schaute sich im Bart um. Ohje… es brannte hier ziemlich lichterloh. Also sprang er hinaus.

„Aaaaah, ich brenne", schrie der Alte plötzlich auf. „Mein Bart brennt! All meine Erinnerungen verbrennen. Verdammt!"

Das Feuer brach aus seinem Bart und hüllte ihn vollkommen ein. Eragon wich erschrocken zurück.

_Ups_, dachte er.

„Warum brenne ich, Esteban? Was ist passiert?"

Eragon schabte verlegen mit den Füßen. „Naja, ich hab mir ein Lagerfeuer in deinem Bart gemacht."

„Du hast mich angezündet, Ebert?", schrie der Alte aus voller Kehle. „Brisingr, ich brenne! Ich brenne!"

„Nicht so laut!", sagte Eragon. „Die Hühner sind uns doch auf den Fersen. Und Yakuzas Mafia. Und die 9 Steuergeister!"

„Verdammt, ich brenne! Du hast mich angezündet, du Vollidiot!"

Eragon hielt sich die Ohren zu. Das war zu schmerzhaft die Schmerzensschreie des Alten zu hören. Er wartete geduldig, bis das Feuer langsam aus ging. Übrig blieb ein zitterndes, verschrumpeltes Etwas von einem Manne. Aber er war noch nicht tot. Hm.

„Edgar…", stöhnte der Alte.

„Eragon", berichtigte ihn Eragon.

„Eragon, du musst noch etwas wissen. Nimm eine Flasche Säure und ätz mir die Kleider vom Leib!"

„Woher soll ich denn jetzt Säure nehmen?" Eragon schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist vielleicht viel hohler, als ich. Lass mich mal machen." Er nahm eine Schere zur Hand, die im Grase neben ihm lag, und schnitt dem Alten die Kleider durch. Darunter kam ein blaues Kostüm mit einem roten umrandeten ‚S' zum Vorschein. Eragon schaute den Halbtoten baff an.

„Du bist schwul?"

„Nein, Edward, bin ich nicht. Schneide dich auch da durch."

Eragon tat es. Darunter war ein ebenfalls blaues Kostüm mit einem komischen Muster eines Spinnennetzes.

„Wasn das schon wieder?"

„Tiefer! Aaah, tiefer…"

Eragon schnitt es durch. Darunter war eine Panzerung mit einem schwarzen Zeichen einer Fledermaus auf der Brust. „Du Held", kommentierte Eragon tonlos. Nun ging es nicht mehr tiefer, zumindest nicht mit der Schere. Der Alte ächzte. Was immer er sagen wollte, bald würde er nicht mehr so erpicht drauf sein. Eragon musste nur abwarten, bis er starb, und ihn solange im Glauben lassen, dass er wissen wollte, was sich unter dem Kostüm befand.

„Wie konntest du trotz der dicken Panzerung verbrennen?", wunderte er sich.

„Naja, ich bin alt und weiß zu viel. Wenn ich dich weiter begleite, wäre deine Reise viel zu einfach."

Dem musste Eragon zustimmen.

„Außerdem hast du mich angezündet. Als Rache verreck ich dir eben!"

Auch dem musste Eragon zustimmen. Eine grandiose Rache.

„Ich kriege dein Kostüm eh nicht auseinander. Du kannst ruhig sterben, dann muss ich deinen letzten Wunsch nicht mehr erfüllen", sagte er.

„Wie wäre es damit?", fragte jemand hinter ihm. Er hielt ihm eine Säge vor die Nase.

„Damit… wird es gehen", stöhnte der Dieb. „Beeil dich, Eginbert…"

Eragon fing an zu sägen. Er sägte sich durch die Panzerung, durch das Fleisch und die Knochen, dann wieder durch die Panzerung. Irgendwann dazwischen stöhnte der Alte elendig auf und verreckte. Blut quoll aus seinem Leichnam. Eragon nahm die Panzerung ab und erblickte mehrere Sätze auf dem Körper des Alten tätowiert.

„Ich heiße Eragon", las Eragon. Dann den nächsten Satz: „Ruby ist tot. Galgenmo… verdammt, zu spät. Naja. Er hat ihn getötet. Er hat meinen Drachen getötet! Mein Leben hat keinen Sinn. Ich gehe in die Taverne spielen." Eragon kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich kann gar nicht verstehen, was ich da lese."

„Oh, du bist anscheinend ein Dummer?", fragte die Stimme hinter ihm.

„Total Megahohl bin ich", antwortete Eragon lauter.

„Ein hirnloser Taugenichts!?", rief die Stimme.

„Ein absoluter Vollidiot!", brüllte Eragon.

Jemand legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. In der Werbepause erkläre ich dir, was das bedeutet. Also ich meine, im unsichtbaren Teil zwischen dem und dem nächsten Kapitel."

Eragon stand auf und ihm fiel ein, dass er das Gerät zum Morden zurückgeben musste.. „Hier ist deine Waffe. Und ich hab jetzt endlich auch eine." Er gab dem Fremden die Säge zurück und steckte sich die Schere ein. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass der Alte einem Tier extra einen Säbelzahn entwendet hatte. Auch diesen nahm er dem Alten ab. Obwohl er nicht wusste, wie man ihn als Waffe verwendete – man konnte sicher einen prima Hut daraus basteln. Und dann fiel ihm noch ein, dass jemand hinter ihm stand. Er erschreckte sich, drehte sich um und sah sich den Fremden genauer an. Dabei stellte er fest, dass der Fremde genauso aussah, wie er. „Hey, wer bist du eigentlich?"

„Ich bin Murtagh. Ich verrat dir ein Geheimnis: ich bin dein Zwillingsbruder, bin nur vor dir geboren. Aber pscht! Das darfst du bis zum Kapitel 43 gar nicht wissen."

Eragon wollte gerade in Tränen ausbrechen, aber er verstand. Die Freudetränen, dass er noch eine Familie hatte, mussten noch 39 Kapitel warten.

Murtagh deutete auf den toten Alten. „Wieso ist er eigentlich gestorben?"

„Weil er overpowered und imba war, weil seine Witze langweilig wurden, weil der Schreiber dieser Geschichte keine Lust hatte neue Namen zu googeln. Es gibt massig Gründe für sein Ableben."

„Megascheußlich. Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Das Kapitel wird allmählich zu lang. Also… am besten, wir fallen einfach um!"

„Bist du nicht schon im letzten Kapitel am Ende ohnmächtig geworden?"

„Fällt dir was besseres ein, was wir jetzt machen könnten?"

„Nein… okay. Fallen wir um!"

Sie wurden ohnmächtig. Werbepause!


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel … äh… 5?

Eragon und Murtagh stolzierten los durch den Wald, und da sie keine Karte hatten, beschloss Eragon den einzigen Weg zu nehmen, den er kannte, statt blindlings herumzuirren. Auf diesen Gedanken war er sehr stolz, dummerweise war dieser Weg der Rückweg über den Bücken und wenn sie nicht den Hühnern begegnet wären, wären sie sicher sogar zurück nach Kapradull marschiert. Und jetzt ist die Überraschung verdorben.

Sie gingen über grüne Wiesen, durch matschige Wälder und kletterten über braungebrannte Steine und sahen dabei noch viel, viel mehr Naturkram, bis sie kurz vorm Verhungern bemerkten, dass sie unbedingt was essen mussten. So gingen sie auf die Jagd und erlegten einen Elefanten. Da Eragon sehr hungrig war, bekam Murtagh nur die Ohren des Elefanten, während Eragon den Rest fraß. Als sie sich die blutigen Mäuler von dem rohen Tier abwischten und den Weg wieder aufnahmen, sprangen im unerwartesten aller unerwarteten Orte die zwei Hühner hinter den Bäumen hervor. Überraschung!

„Kboooook!", riefen sie. „Kbooook, kboook!"

„Oh kacke!", sagte Eragon. „Sie haben uns gefunden. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber sie haben uns gefunden."

„Sind das deine Freunde?", fragte Murtagh.

„Oh ne, ganz und gar nicht."

„Deine Nachspeise?"

„Sie wollen uns töten, du Idiot!"

„Kboook kbok kbok", sagte Huhn Nr. 1.

„Kbooooook", antwortete Huhn Nr. 2.

„Geh in Deckung", brüllte Eragon und zog Murtagh hinter einen Baum.

„Heh, heh", hechelte Murtagh. „Das ist mir echt zu viel Spannung. Ich sterbe gleich!"

Eragon hatte keine Geduld mehr. Er schlug der Heulsuse einmal über die Rübe.

„Was bist du denn für ein Begleiter, der im ersten Kampf schlapp macht?"

„Ein mieserabler…"

Sie warteten und schielten hinterm Baum hervor. Die Hühner wackelten auf sie zu.

„Was jetzt?", fragte Eragon.

„Ich habe Wurfgabeln dabei", sagte Murtagh. Er zog zwei Gabeln aus seiner Hose, sprang auf und warf sie nach den Hühnern, wobei er beide von ihnen am Herz traf. „Das dumme: sie kommen nicht sehr tief."

Eragon sprang ebenfalls auf und rammte seine Schere in den Hals von Huhn Nr. 2. Murtagh warf weiter seine Gabeln nach dem anderen Huhn, doch dieses fing das Besteck mit dem Schnabel aus der Luft auf.

„Kbook", rief es angriffslustig. Es piekte nach Eragon und Murtagh und drängte sie weiter und weiter zurück, bis sie ganz urplötzlich über eine Wurzel stolperten und nicht mehr weiter ausweichen konnten. Gerade, als Huhn Nr. 1 den letzten Todespiekser vollführen wollte und Eragon auf ein Wunder hoffte, fing etwas in seiner Hose an zu stöhnen. Das Huhn hielt verwundert inne. Eragon holte den Klotz heraus. Dieser stöhnte und stöhnte noch einige Male, dann leuchtete er in Ultraviolett und Infrarot und explodierte. Die umherfliegenden Splitter trafen das Huhn und durchlöcherten es, so dass jetzt sein schimmelweißes Blut aus ihm heraus floss, wie aus einer Gießkanne. Schließlich explodierte das Huhn in einer Fontäne aus Blut und Gedärm.

„IIh!", rief Eragon und wischte sich den Dickdarm aus dem Gesicht. „Musste das so ein Splatter sein?"

„Vermutlich denkt der Autor auch an deine männlichen Fans."

„Ich dachte, ich hätte nur weibliche…" Eragon schaute auf seine Hand. „Was ist das? Eine Echse?"

_Ich bin ein Drache_, sagte eine halbwegs weibliche Stimme.

„Achja… das kann man nun wirklich nicht erkennen." Er schaute auf das kleine Wesen in seiner Hand. Der Drache war 20 cm lang und hatte einen Bauchumfang von 15 cm. Er war leicht, wie eine Feder. Und seine Schuppen waren blau. Und er schaute ihn genauso blöd an, wie Eragon ihn.

„Bist du jetzt mein Haustier?"

_So würde ich es nicht nennen, schließlich bin ich das Superdupermegatier. Ich bin dein perfektes Haustier._

„Ah, ok. Dann brauchst du auch einen perfekten Namen. Wie wäre es mit…" Den einzigen Drachennamen, den er kannte, kannte er von dem alten Dieb. Also beschloss er den zu nehmen. „Ruby?"

_Ich bin aber nicht rubinrot, sondern saphirblau. Wäre da nicht…?_

„Du willst doch wohl nicht, dass ich meine Fantasie einsetze? Der tote Drache vom toten alten Dieb hieß so, also heißt du jetzt auch so."

_Fantastisch, _sagte der blaue Drache.

„Schön. Und ich bin Kleiner", stellte Eragon sich vor. Er überlegte, warum er sich ausgerechnet so vorgestellt hatte. Naja, zu spät. Mit überzeugterer Stimme fuhr er fort: „Ich bin jetzt dein Herr und Meister."

_Jawohl, Kleiner._

Er hob den Drachen hoch. „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht eine einfache Echse bist?"

_Hast du schon mal eine blaue Echse gesehen?_

„Woher weißt du, dass Echsen nicht blau sind? Du bist doch gerade erst geschlüpft."

_Ich bin ein megakrasses Supertier, hab ich das nicht gesagt? Kann Gedankenlesen. Per WLAN._

Aus dem Kopf des Drachen fuhren 2 Antennen raus. Eragon verzog das Gesicht. „Du dummer Cheater!"

_Nein, nein, wir können uns über Gedanken austauschen und reden, ohne ein Wort zu sprechen. Auch Bilder und Gefühle… du vermisst das gestrige masturbieren, wa?_

„Heißt ‚wir', dass ich auch in deinen Lesen kann?"

_Nur ein Mal._

_Geil._

_Und das ganz ohne Antennen._

_Warum redet ihr nicht einfach, wie wir? Was soll der Quatsch?_

_Wie denkst du sollen Drachen reden? Wir haben keinen Kehlkopf, wir können nur brüllen. Da hat sich der Originalautor der Geschichte schon eine gute Lösung ausgedacht: magisches blablablub. Das ist sogar noch besser, als Sonar!_

_Coool._

_Ja, nicht wahr?_

_Ich sehe da einen Vorteil drin._

_Ist das nicht eher ein Nachteil?_

_Nee, ich finde das witzig. An der Stelle muss der Leser, wenn er nicht aufgepasst hat, zurückgehen und zählen, wer was gesagt hat, weil er wegen dem ganzen kursiven total verwirrt ist._

_Stimmt, das ist lustig,_ dachte einer von beiden.

Ruby drehte sich zur Kamera:_ Liebe Leser, wenn euch das kursive zu unübersichtlich ist, können wir wie in einem Theaterstück die Namen der Redner davor schreiben. Am Ende dieses Kapitels, wenn wir wieder in Ohnmacht fallen, stellen wir euch eine Umfrage dazu zur Verfügung. _

Eragon nickte. _Ganz schön nice von uns._

_Ich frage mich, wie die das in den Filmen präsentieren. Bestimmt nehmen sie irgendeine andere Stimme auf und machen Hall drauf._

_Ich hätt da einfach Untertitel hingeklatscht, wenn die Kamera auf dich fällt._

Murtagh stupste Eragon von der Seite an. „Hör mal, Eginbert, ist das nicht ein bisschen viel Dialog für ein Kapitel?"

„Was? Das war doch in kursiv-Sprache. Das hast du eigentlich nicht gehört."

„Ich weiß aber, dass es da war. Denk an den Untertitel!"

„Es gehört zur Story. Meine Fans wollen jedes Detail über meinen Drachen wissen."

„Ich bin nicht dein Fan. Dein dummes Geschwätz mit deinem dummen Reptil langweilt mich nur."

„Warum? Ist doch voll spannend."

Murtagh drehte sich zur Kamera: „Liebe Leser, wenn euch das Gesülze genauso langweilig vorkam, wie mir, dann nimmt an der Umfrage am Ende des Kapitels teil, die wir extra für euch zur Verfügung gestellt haben."

„Na wunderbar", sagte Eragon. „Du willst mir nur die Fangirls ausstechen."

„Genau! Gegen deine Echse hab ich gar keine Chance." Murtagh betrachtete das kleine Geschöpf. „Kann es eigentlich auch so reden, dass ich es höre? Sonst würde ich mich für den Rest dieser Geschichte langweilen."

„Wäre nur fair, so wie du uns langweilst. Ruby, kannst du das?"

_Eigentlich nicht, Kleiner. Aber ich kann einen Broadcast versenden. Hallo, du dummer Murtagh._

Nun verzog Murtagh das Gesicht. „Vielleicht will ich das Vieh doch nicht hören…"

„Wirst du aber noch Kapitel um Kapitel", sagte Eragon und lachte hämisch. „Ich beschließe ihn als Hauptcharakter auszuwählen."

„Das kannst du doch gar nicht."

„Nö, aber die Watten. Deshalb gehen wir jetzt zu den Watten."

Murtagh nickte und ging voraus zu den Watten. Auch die Echse ging zu den Watten, während sich Eragon zur Kamera drehte: „Liebe Leser, hier könnt ihr nun Abstimmen.

1) Fandet ihr das kursive zu unübersichtlich?

[_] Ja. [_] Nein.

2) Wie fandet ihr das ganze Geschwätz?

[_] Viel zu viel. [_] Ich fand das super. Ich rede selbst häufig so viel. Ich liebe dich, Eragon.

3) Denkt ihr, Murtagh hat Fangirls?

[_] Nein. [_] Höchstens eine. [_] Viele.

Bitte druckt diese Seite aus, kreuzt mit einem Kreuz an und spült es in eurem Klo runter. Auf diese Weise gelangt eure Stimme auf magische Weise zu uns. Unter allen Anspülungen, die uns gefallen, verlosen wir einen IchPott Dino, 5 imaginäre Badewannen und 18 originale Kugelschreiber, mit denen man Eragons Unterschrift fälschen kann (allerdings kriegen diejenigen, die in der 2. Frage die 2. Antwort angekreuzt haben, einen feuchten Bonus. Haha, was kann das nur sein?)."


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Der Drache fraß. Er fraß und fraß wie ein begaster, bis er den Stumpf des Baumes durchgefressen hatte. Dann machte er sich an die Blätter ran. Als er den Baum verschlungen hatte, leckte er sich das Maul. Dann leuchtete er in allen 16-bit-Farben auf und wurde schlagartig 20 mal größer. Also 20cm*20=400cm (das sind 4 Meter, nicht wahr?). Sein Bauchumfang ebenfalls. 15cm*20=300cm. Dazu gab es ein lustiges, schwer zu beschreibendes Geräusch. Eragon und Murtagh schauten ihm interessiert dabei zu.

_Ich bin satt,_ sagte eine männliche Stimme.

_WTF? Du hast ja plötzlich eine männliche Stimme,_ stellte Eragon fest.

_Der Stimmbruch…_

_Dann bist du gar nicht weiblich, sondern männlich?_

_Nein, nein, wir sollten das präzisieren. Ich bin im Geiste weiblich!_

Eragon schaute Ruby baff an. „Es ist satt", sagte er für den uncoolen Murtagh, der den Drachen nicht hören wollte.

Der Drache leckte sich ab, wie eine Katze. Erst die Fresse, dann die Hände und Finger.

_Gehen wir weiter?_

„Es fragt, ob wir weiter gehen", sagte Eragon.

„Ja", sagte Murtagh.

„Kann ich eigentlich auch deine Gefühle beim onanieren lesen?", fragte Eragon den Drachen Ruby.

_Vergiss es._

„Warum durfte ich nur einmal per Gedanken und Bildern mit dir kommunizieren?"

_1. hast du keine Antennen. 2.: kam das mit dem Gedankenaustausch schon irgendwo genau so vor. Willst du jeden Mist klauen?_

Eragon nickte. Aber der megakrasse Superduperdrache hatte recht. Höchstens, wenn der Alte Dieb noch am Leben wär, hätte man über das Klauen nachdenken können.

„Kannst du auch Feuer spucken?", fragte er.

_Noch nicht. Erst wenn ich älter bin und eine ganz spezielle Blume esse._

„Wo kriegen wir die denn her?"

_Bestimmt von den Elfos._

„Du bist so klug. Echt gut, dass du auch mit mir reden kannst."

_Wenn ich nicht reden könnte, wär diese Verarschung doch total langweilig, oder nicht?_

„Sie ist jetzt schon langweilig."

_Ach, heul doch nicht rum. Wenn wir erst bei den Watten sind, wird es spannender._

„Der Weg dorthin ist doch elend lang. Das wird sicher noch 1000 Kapitel brauchen."

_Nicht, wenn ich nachhelfe._

„Wie?"

_Mit Fast Forward._

Eragon bewegte sich plötzlich 1000 mal schneller. Also 1000:1000=1 Kapitel. Er marschierte mit Murtagh im Megatempo über das Land, durch 4 Städte hindurch, über 2 Berge und durch 3 Wälder. Es wurde Tag, es wurde Nacht, es wurde Tag, es wurde Nacht. Sie marschierten am Strand entlang und dann gingen sie in eine Höhle und dann hinaus aus der Höhle. Plötzlich waren sie kurz in der Luft. Dann marschierten sie durch eine große Riesenstadt und dann über 4 zerstörte und niedergebrannte Städte. Dann waren sie noch ein paarmal in der Luft. Es wurde noch 4 Mal Tag und 4 Mal Nacht. Dann überquerten sie mehrere Minuten eine Riesenwüste, während es ca. 15 Mal Nacht und wieder Tag wurde. Dann standen sie vor einer Bergwand und die Geschwindigkeit wurde plötzlich wieder normal.

_Yay!_, rief Ruby. _Hier ist er, der Eingang zu den Watten._

Dann war Eragon schwindelig. „Was… wie hast du das gemacht?"

_Ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung. Immer, wenn wir uns langweilen, machen wir Drachen ganz instinktiv etwas völlig unvorhersehbares. So einen supermegakrassen Ultrazauber._

Eragon stöhnte und setzte sich hin. „Geil, aber lass uns eine Pause machen und den Leser etwas langweilen. Das ging mir zu schnell, mir dreht sich alles."

_Oh ja, mach nur. Ich versuche den Berg zu öffnen. _Ruby rollte zur Wand._ Hier ist eine Hinweistafel. ‚Sag Freundchen und trete es ein'. Was das wohl bedeutet? Und darunter ist ein Zahlenschloss._

Eragon hörte ein Rascheln im Wald. „Hmmm?", machte er und drehte sich ziellos um. „Cool, ein Rascheln."

Ruby horchte auf. _Ohja, wir haben beim Vorspulen einige Male gegen Uglys gekämpft. Jetzt sind sie natürlich hinter uns her. Wir haben uns sehr viele neue Feinde gemacht. Und da wir nicht weitergehen können, sind wir gleich ziemlich gearscht._

Eragon sprang auf die Beine. „WAS?", brüllte er. „Warum hast du das nicht früher gesagt?"

_Naja, ich habe es vergessen._

„Und wieso haben wir die Kämpfe nicht mitbekommen? Waren sie zu schnell im Fast Forward?"

Ruby nickte.

„Was ist los?", fragte Murtagh.

„Oh, dich hab ich ja ganz vergessen. Wir werden von Uglys angegriffen." Eragon schaute in den Wald. „Wir haben sie provoziert, während wir in dem Vorspulzauber waren."

„Oh nein, nicht schon wieder kämpfen", heulte Murtagh los.

„Reiß dich zusammen", brüllte Eragon ihn an. „Du bist ja völlig nutzlos, du Idiot."

„Ich hab auch niemals etwas anderes behauptet. Zudem bin ich auch total nervig!"

„Nimm einfach deine Gabeln und wirf."

„Geht nicht. Ich habe mit ihnen gegessen. Sie sind jetzt eklig und dreckig."

Eragon verlor die Geduld und schlug dem Trottel auf die Rübe. „Wirf halt mit dreckigen!"

_Geht in Deckung!_, rief Ruby.

In dem Moment kamen Bücher aus dem Wald geflogen. Sie trafen Eragon am Kopf und Murtagh in den Bauch. Seine Gabeln, die er gerade gezogen hatte, fielen alle in den Teich, den er gerade bemerkte. Eragon verlor durch den Hieb das Gleichgewicht und stürzte hinter den Gabeln her in das Wasser. Murtagh fing an zu weinen.

„Nein, Eragon!", brüllte er das Wasser an.

In dem Moment kamen Plastikrohre und Metalltöpfe geflogen und einer von ihnen erwischte Murtagh am Kopf, dass er mitten im Kapitel ohnmächtig wurde.

Ruby fischte Eragon mit ihrem Maul aus dem Wasser und zog ihn am Bein heraus. Er stöhnte, da der Superduperdrache beinahe sein Bein abgebissen hatte. Als er auf dem Boden landete, sah er, wie Murtagh umfiel.

„Neeein, ihr Schweine!", rief er. Die Uglys kamen aus dem Wald. Sie waren so häßlich, dass Eragon kotzen musste. Sie waren schwarz, voller Dreck und sahen wie irgendwelche Orks oder andere Böse Viecher aus Filmen aus. Die meisten von ihnen hatten Sägen und Stöcker mit festgebundenen Scheren an der Spitze, aber einige hatten auch Wurfbücher, Gummiringe, um sie zu spannen und abzufeuern, Wurfbaseballschläger und Strohhalme mit Betäubungslimonade gefüllt. Sie stellten sich um Eragon und Ruby auf und richteten ihre Waffen auf die beiden.

„Hahahaben wir euch!", grunzten und lachten sie gleichzeitig. „Ehehergebt euch!"

_Wir eheherben uns nicht, richtig, Kleiner? Wir kämpfen bis zum letzten._

Eragon hob sofort die Arme in die Höhe. „Ich ergebe mich."

Ruby verdrehte die Augen. _Sie werden uns doch nur töten. Dann können wir uns doch wenigstens mit einigen von ihnen den Bauch voll schlagen._

„Wueheherden euch töten, jehehetzt!", gröhlten und lachten die Uglys. Ein Oberhäßlicher kam aus der Menge.

„Ich Ohohober-Ugly. Ich dir ahahabschlagen Koooopf!" Er holte einen Golfschläger hervor.

Shit, dachte Eragon. Sie hätten kämpfen sollen, stellte er fest. Der Ugly holte mit dem Schläger aus, grunzte, Eragon dachte kurz, wie das wehtun würde, dann schaute der Häßliche irritiert auf die Bergwand hinter ihm.

„He, wat isn des für eine Krach?", hörte man leise eine Stimme. Plötzlich schob sich die Bergwand zur Seite und hinter ihr kamen 50 schwerbewaffnete kleine Menschen mit großen Bärten und ein großes Metallgeschöpf aus Rechtecken zum Vorschein. Das Metallgeschöpf hatte kleine Rollen als Füße und rollte langsam auf die Uglys zu. Es hatte einen Stabhochsprungstab in der Hand. Mit einer nicht sehr überzeugenden Geschwindigkeit fing er an die Uglys zu pieksen, die sofort in Panik ausbrachen.

„Ohohoho scheißeee!", schrie und lachte der Oberugly. „Theheherennt! Wueheherennt um euer Leeeeben."

Sie zerstreuten sich in alle Richtungen, doch viele von ihnen wurden von Wurflöffeln getroffen, welche die 50 Soldaten nach ihnen warfen, und fielen hin, und als die Kleinwüchsigen mit den Mistgabeln auf die am Boden liegenden einstachen, explodierten die Uglys in einer Fontäne aus Blut und Gedärm. Eragon wischte sich die roten Überreste aus dem Gesicht. Das Massaker hatte ihn getroffen, wie ein Wurflöffel.

_Wir leben_, _tralalala,_ sang Ruby.

„Fühlst du denn gar kein Mitleid? So viele sind gestorben."

_Nö. Sie wollten dich töten. Hast du das schon vergessen? Außerdem hast du kotzen müssen, als du sie gesehen hast._

Eragon überlegte. Sein Drache hatte schon recht. „Na ok, dann weg mit dem Mitleid. Schlachten wir sie ab!" Aber obwohl er das sagte, musste er sich die nächsten Kapitel über vornehmen sich zu entscheiden, wie viel Mitleid er den Uglys wirklich zusprechen sollte.

Die kleinen Menschenlein gingen auf sie zu. „Boah, bist du der Protagonist?", fragten sie aufgeregt.

Eragon nickte. „Ja, aber mein Drache soll auch…"

„Er ist der Protagonist", riefen sie erfreut. „Der Protagonist ist da! Wir werden den hoffnungslosen Krieg gewinnen!"

_Sag ihnen, dass wir beide Protagonisten sind und sie bei meinem Anblick auch erfreut sein sollen. Und ehrfürchtig. Und verängstigt._

_So ein Quatsch. Du bist noch garkeiner. Aber das 2. sage ich ihnen._

Eragon öffnete den Mund. „Mein Dra-"

„Der Protagonist!", unterbrachen ihn die kleinen Menschen mit den langen Bärten. „Komm, Protagonist, komm in unsere Hallen."

Eragon gab es auf und nickte. An der Tür zeigte er auf das Zahlenschloss. „Wie geht das eigent-"

„Oh, das habt ihr nicht begriffen, wa?", unterbrachen ihn die kleinen Menschenleinchen. „Das ist sehr ausgeklügelt, aber befolgt doch mal die Anweisung genau. ‚Sage Freundchen und trete es ein'."

Der Zwerg stellte sich vor das Zahlenschloss, hob drohend seine Faust und sagte drohend: „Freundchen…!" Dann sprang er in die Luft, blieb dort einige Sekunden schweben, sodass man ihn in Ruhe aus allen Richtungen betrachten konnte, und trat dann das Zahlenfeld, dass Funken sprühten. Dann fiel er wieder zu Boden.

„Der Tritt verursacht einen Kurzschluss und die Tür geht auf. So wie in den ganzen Weltraumfilmen. Versteht ihr?"

„Ja, verste-", nickte Eragon.

„Das erlaubt nur klugen Besuchern", unterbrach ihn der Zwerg, „und Besuchern, die in der Matrix leben, das Zahlenschloss und in unsere Hallen zu treten."

Eragon nickte und grinste, als würde er verstehen. In Wirklichkeit verstand er garnix! Aber die Geschichten nervten ihn schon wieder, wie es ihn immer nervte, wenn der Alte Dieb so viel gelabert hatte.

„Dummerweise muss es jedes Mal ausgetauscht werden, wenn jemand es eingetreten hat", erklärte der Zwerg trotzdem weiter. „He, tauscht das Zahlenschloss aus", gab er die Anweisung.

Eragon nickte und grinste.

„Komm mit, Protagonist, komm in unsere Hallen."

_Warte, Kleiner. Wo ist eigentlich dein Schwächling?_

„Achja, Murtagh!" Eragon schaute sich um. Nicht die Spur von ihm. „Er ist wohl tot und wird uns nicht mehr weiternerven." Er folgte den Zwergen und nahm sich vor in den nächsten Kapiteln zu überlegen, wie viel Mitleid er seinem toten Freund zusprechen sollte.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7 (glaub ich)

Eragon ging mit seiner großen Echse und 50 Zwergen mit langen Bärten einen laaaangen und langweiligen Tunnel entlang, der sicher sehr schön felsig aussah, auf den wir jetzt aber nicht eingehen.

„Wo bringt ihr mich-?", fing er an.

„Zu unserem großen Anführer La-Djihad !", unterbach ihn ein Zwerg. „Aber vorher müssen wir dein Hirn untersuchen."

„Mein Hirn untersuchen? Warum soll mein…"

Eragon unterbrach sich selbst, schon aus Gewohnheit während der Reise mit den Zwergen. Doch dieses Mal hätten sie ihn ausreden lassen, weil der nächste Satz von 2 ganz anderen Personen kam:

„Weil du sssssssssicher wasssss bössseesss im Sssschhhilde hasssst", flüsterte ein .. zwei.. siamesische Zwillinge. Auf ihr Aussehen werden wir nicht genauer eingehen, aber wir verraten, dass man schlussfolgern kann, dass sie böse sind und irgendwann zum Feind überlaufen. Es weiß bloß keiner, wann.

Sie standen vor einem Tisch, auf dem eine blaugrüne Leiche lag, der der Kopf mit einer Feile aufgefeilt wurde und das Hirn rausschaute. „Wir dürfen dich nicht vor unsssseren Anführer sssstellen, wenn wir nicht wissssen, ob du unssss ssschhhadesssst. Wir werden in dein Gehirn sssse.."

„Hör nich auf sie, die labern nur Mist", unterbrach ihn ein Zwerg. „Schau dir genau an, wo sie zusammengewachsen sind."

Eragon schaute: am Hinterteil! Die Armen Trottel mussten nicht nur beide seitlich laufen, sondern auch ihr Ar-

„Genau", unterbrach mich der Zwerg. „Und die Scheiße muss ja wohl irgendwo rauskommen, nicht wahr?"

Sie gingen an den Zwillingen vorbei und weiter zum Thronsaal.

_Ich traue ihnen nicht_, sagte Ruby.

_Ich auch nicht, aber um dein Gesülze habe ich nicht gebeten._

_Eragon, wir müssen uns um so etwas kümmern, wenn uns ihr Aussehen eindeutig verrät, dass sie böse sind._

_Wirklich? Ist das nicht das Problem der Zwerge?_

_Ja, aber wir sind Drachenreiter und gerittener Drache. Wir haben so viel Verantwortung, wie sonst keiner. Wir wurden dazu erwählt uns um jeden Scheiß zu kümmern, mit dem die durchschnittliche Normalbevölkerung überfor-_

„Wir sind da", unterbrach der Zwerg.

_Verdammt, jetzt unterbrechen sie auch noch meine Gedanken. Gleich fresse ich ihn auf!_

_Mach doch, die sehen ja alle gleich aus, Männer wie Frauen, da merkt's sicher keiner. Die Männer haben sogar genauso schöne Brüste._

_Du meinst wohl, die Frauen haben genauso lange Bärte?_

_Wollen wir da wirklich drauf eingehen?_

Ein großes Tor öffnete sich und sie stellten sich vor den Tisch, an dem ein sehr komischer Kauz mit einer goldenen Krone saß und sich um die Bürokratie seiner Stadt kümmerte. Er schaute auf.

„Ach, der Protagonist. :-) Endlich! Ich bin König La-Djihad . Es ist mir eine Ehre einen Drachenreiter in meinem Etablissement zu begrüßen." Er stand auf und schüttelte Eragon die Hand.

„Setz dich, setz dich. Kommen wir zur Sache. Was willst du überhaupt hier? :-?"

„Ich bin hier… um… zu erfahren… Warum hast du solche komischen Zeichen in deiner Aussprache?"

„Das ist angeboren. Mein Vater sagte mal, die Dinger heißen in der alten Sprache ‚Smileys'. Immer wenn mich jemand anguckt, tauchen sie auf. O.o Merkwürdig, nicht wahr?"

„Das ist sicherlich eine Maßnahme, weil der völlig schwachsinnige Autor keine Gefühle ausdrücken kann."

_Du solltest den Schreiber lieber nicht beleidigen, Kleiner. Nicht während er…_

Ehe sich jemand versehen konnte, landeten Eragon und La-Djihad auf La-Djihad s Tisch und knutschten und rieben sich aneinerander.

„Oh La-Djihad", schnurrte Eragon.

„Oh Eragon :-* ", antwortete La-Djihad verführerisch.

„Mmmh", machte Eragon.

La-Djihad leckte sich die Lippen: „:-9"

„Ich liebe dich", erklärte Eragon.

„Wir werden uns die ganze Nacht lieben :-)"

„Ooooh nein!", rief das versammelte Publikum im Chor und kotzte anschließend.

Eragons Hände wanderten ganz langsam über La-Djihad s Brust tiefer. Dann riss er entsetzt seine Augen auf und verzog eine Miene.

„IiiiGITT!", brüllte er.

„Uäääääh, *kotz* D-: :-&", machte La-Djihad .

„Das ist doch ekelhaft!", würgte Eragon.

„Geh runter, Ekelpaket :-!", weinte La-Djihad .

…_Nicht, während er entscheidet, was du als nächstes tust_, beendete Ruby.

Eragon sprang vom La-Djihad weg, als hätte er einen Stromschock erlitten. Dann nahm er den Stuhl und schob ihn 10 Meter von dem Chef des Etablissements weg, ehe er sich wieder draufsetzte. Schließlich schüttelte er sich vor Ekel.

„Wir sind nicht diese Art Etablissement -_-" erklärte La-Djihad .

„Und ich will nicht wie alle anderen in diesem Mainstream Yaoi enden!"

„Gehen wir da lieber nicht drauf ein :-( . Nochmal zur Ausgangsfrage: was willst du hier? O_o"

Eragon überlegte. „Ich will mega stark werden. Ultra stark. Ich will Galgenmoritz bashen. Und dissen. Und alle anderen bashen. Und dissen. Und ich will ganz viel essen."

„Du willst King of the Hill werden? Master of Desaster? :-O Dafür ist viel Training nötig. Und viele tote Uglys. :-]"

Eragon konnte es nicht fassen. Plötzlich kochte er vor Wut. „Training? Ich will Leute verprügeln. Nix Training!"

„xD das geht aber nicht anders. Jede Menge Training. Viel Schweiß und ich werde dir dabei zusehen. :-) Und nicht nur das, du musst auch ein paar neue Witze lernen." La-Djihad stand auf, ging umher und sprach so, als würde er eine Geschichte oder Legende erzählen. „Du bist auch total dämlich, ich bin total dämlich und alles, was wir machen, ist total dämlich. Deine Leser werden sich bald langweilen, deine Fangirls werden dir weglaufen und dich mit Galgenmoritz und seinem Drachen in ihrem Fesselkeller betrügen. Immer wieder diese flache Komik, immer wieder die gleichen Scherze, immer im gleichen Stil… :-/ Sogar für mich, dem nur ein paar wenige Kapitel zustehen, ist das schon todeslangweilig -_- "

_Ich finde das ultra-spannend_, verkündete Ruby.

„Und zum Glück müssen wir dich nicht hören", antwortete Eragon. Er haute sich beleidigt mit der Faust aufs Knie. So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. Einfach ein bisschen Training im nächsten Kapitel und schon wäre er dreiundvierzigtausendsiebenh undertzwanzig mal so stark, wie Galgenmoritz, würde im übernächsten rüberfliegen und den Oberbösewicht mit einem einzigen Hieb erledigen und die Leserschaft könnte ihre Zeit endlich einem vernünftigeren Buch widmen. Aber nein, der Autor kann nicht nur nicht zählen, er hat anscheinend auch keine Hobbys und will weitere Kapitel aufwenden, um Eragons armen Körper an sonst nicht so schwule Menschen und Tiere zu reiben.

_Sieh's doch nicht so eng,_ sagte Ruby. _Die Geschichte ist jetzt schon unrealistisch genug. Es wäre nur schlimmer, wenn die Anzahl Kapitel ohne mich größer wäre, als mit mir, und du mehr Fangirls hättest, als ich schwule Fanboys. Du darfst dich auch an mir reiben, wenn es dich tröstet._

„Du freust dich doch nur, weil du mehr Uglys essen kannst. Und ich will mich nicht an dir reiben! Der dämliche Autor will mich und meine Fangirls nur nerven mit all diesen Aufgaben und der vielen Arbeit. So ein Id-"

_Sag es nicht…_

Es war zu spät. Eragon schwebte plötzlich hoch und flog im hohen Bogen auf La-Djihad drauf.

„Mmh", machte Eragon erregt.

„Mmh :-) " stöhnte La-Djihad erfreut.

„Ooooh nein!", rief das versammelte Publikum, während Eragons Hände tiefer und tiefer wanderten. Zum Glück ist das Kapitel zu Ende und wir gehen nicht genauer drauf ein.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Eragon wurde in den berühmten, kleinen, engen, vollgestopften Steiniglos der Zwerge untergebracht, in ein Bett für eine halbe Person gequetscht und durfte eine Nacht so sehr am entspannen dran sein, wie es einem gefalteten Mann möglich war. Morgens wurde er von Ruby geweckt, der seinen Kopf krachend durch die Wand neben dem Fenster steckte.

_Morgen, Kleiner!_

Verzweifelt schob Eragon den Mörtel von sich runter, wischte sich den Staub aus dem Gesicht und quetschte sich durch die Tür nach draußen an die Luft, die so frisch wie möglich war. Immerhin waren sie in einem Berg mit einem winzigen Luftloch oben für eine Millionenbevölkerung von Zwergen. Er beobachtete die kleinen Wichtelzwerge, wie sie sich schon dran machten das Loch zu reparieren, welches Ruby in seinem Haus erschaffen hatte. Ruby beobachtete sie dabei.

„Heute geht's an die Arbeit", stellte Eragon fest. Er war noch schlaftrunken und hoffte es auch während seiner Ausbildung zu bleiben. Ein Ausreichend minus war ihm völlig ausreichend. Von weitem sah er La-Djihad mit einem vollbusiges Mädchen auf ihn zukommen.

„Gute Morgen :D " strahlte der Herrscher übers ganze Gesicht. „Das ist meine vollbusige Tochter Na-salada. Sie wird euch ein bisschen rumführen und euch mit ihrem Busen ablenken."

Eragons Augen weiteten sich und trafen den wunderschönen Blick Na-saladas. Ihre wundervollen Augen, ständig in dezenten Auf- und Abwärtsbewegungen, die voller Erwartungen auf Eragon gerichtet waren, erpicht darauf einen legendären Protagonisten auszubilden. Ihr Gesicht einige Decimeter höher war allerdings beleidigt zur Seite gedreht. Ja, La-Djihad hatte recht. Und er beugte sich vor, um Eragon eine Erklärung ins Ohr zu flüstern:

„Sie hat uns gestern beobachtet, wie wir von diesem Autor vergewaltigt wurden miteinander… du weißt schon :-X Nun nimmt sie an, dass du schwul bist, und ist angepisst, dass sie nicht als Junge zur Welt gekommen ist. Na-salada, hab ich immer gesagt, du wirst als Frau nicht regieren können. War ihr egal. Na-salada, hab ich gesagt, du wirst als Frau nie Ehre im Kampf erlangen können. War ihr auch egal. Na-salada, hab ich gesagt, du wirst immer rumgeschubst werden und nie mit Respekt behandelt. Auch das war ihr egal. Aber nun da sie die Liebe zum Protagonisten nicht bekommen kann, ist sie todunglücklich. :-("

„Wir könnten ihr sagen, dass ich nicht so schwul bin, wie ich aussehe."

„Wieso denn? O_o ist doch prima – du kannst mit ihr schlafen und brauchst keine Exit-Strategie. Bevor ich gehe, habe ich aber noch eine Frage: uns sind einige Zwerge weggekommen :-O wisst ihr was darüber?"

Eragon wandte sich zu Ruby. Der Drache schnappte plötzlich nach dem aus seinem Mund rausguckendem Bein und schaute dann nur noch halb so dämlich, aber immer noch ziemlich dämlich zurück. Eragon drehte sich zurück zu La-Djihad.

„Nee. Kein Plan man! Wir brauchen nur ein paar Zwerge, die das Loch in unserem Haus reparieren."

La-Djihad musterte das Haus. Ja, da war n dickes Loch. „O_o wie kam das denn dahin? Na, ok. Ich schicke ein paar Zwerge vorbei."

La-Djihad klopfte Eragon freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und ließ die beiden stehen. Also widmete Eragon sich wieder Na-saladas Br-… Augen! Augen! …

„Komm mit", sagte die junge, vollbusige Frau. Sie griff seinen Arm und zerrte ihn den Hügel hinab, der extra errichtet wurde, um Drachenreitern einen ganz besonderen, ungemütlichen Wohnraum zu geben. „Wir gehen auf den Trainingsplatz. Da sind eine Menge Leute, die dich verprügeln wollen."

„Die wollen mich verprügeln? Wer und warum?"

„Alle Völker dieser Welt: Menschen, Zwergis, Elfos, Fans und sogar Gelegenheitsleser. Weil du sowas von dämlich und hässlich und todeslangweilig und total vorhersehbar bist. Und so klein!"

„Klein?", wunderte sich Eragon. Für eine Sekunde schaute er weg von Na-saladas Augen und prüfte ihre Größe. Sie war kleiner, als er. Also zurück zum wippenden Thema.

„Ich hatte auch andere Pläne für mein Leben", erklärte Na-salada, ohne auf Eragons Blick acht zu geben. „Und dann tauchst du auf und schläfst… und zeigst allen, wie klein du bist."

„Na-salada", sagte Eragon zögerlich und trat näher an die vollbusige Frau. „Reg dich nicht auf. Ich bin nicht schwul. Und ich finde, du hast wunderschöne Braugen."

Sie wandte sich zu ihm. „Braugen?"

„Augen", korrigierte sich Eragon. „Wunderschöne Augen."

Sie grinste gemein. „Nur weil du der Protagonist bist, heißt das nicht, dass ich drüber hinweg schauen kann! Die Größe…" Sie räusperte sich. „… deiner Dummheit… macht mich nicht zu einer skrupellosen Schauspielerin, die nur hinter ihrer Screentime her ist."

„Dir ist es egal, wenn du nie in Kapiteln auftauchen wirst, weil du jetzt nicht mit mir rummachst?"

„Weißt du was? Ich erzähle dir einen Witz: Sagt 'ne Frau zur anderen: Warum soll ich den Richtigen warten?! Ich hatte sehr viel Spaß mit den Falschen!", verkündete sie und rannte den Hügel hinunter.

„Ich bin nicht schwul, ich habe Fangirls…", fing Eragon an, aber Na-salada rannte den Hügel alleine hinunter und er widmete lieber den letzten Blick ihren schönen Augen. „Na toll", sagte er schließlich.

_Mach dir nichts draus. Denkst du wirklich, du kriegst genug Screentime, um mit allen Frauen zu schlafen? Wir wollen die Geschichte bloß hinter uns bringen, damit sich die armen Leser diesen Blödsinn nicht mehr antun müssen!_

„Ich wollte aber mit allen. Wenn es eine Pornostory mit mir wäre, würden sicherlich viel mehr Fangirls über mich lesen wollen. Naja gut, weniger Fanboys. Aber egal, dazu kommt es ja nicht. Ich kriege bloß eine Menge Arbeiten aufgedrückt. Und sie hält mich für schwul. Besonders klug ist sie nicht. Jeder andere hat gepeilt, dass uns der Autor dazu gezwungen hat. Und wie soll ich das La-Djihad erklären, dass ich sie nicht ausnutzen und ins Bett kriegen kann?"

_Oh Kleiner. 1: Eine jede Frau weiß, dass ein Mann trotz unvermeidbarer Umstände wie einer Kiste Bier im Magen oder einer Pistole an der Stirn niemals eine andere Frau bzw. in deinem Fall einen anderen Mann auch nur ansehen und dabei einen noch so kleinen Ständer bekommen darf, sonst ist die eigentliche, um die es in meinem Satz geht, für immer ganz schön ziemlich böse. Ich als innerliche Frau weiß das._

_2: Es geht gar nicht darum, dass du schwul bist. Sondern um die Größe. Das weiß ich auch als feinfühlige Frau._

_3: Sie ist nicht nur nicht klug, sie ist strohdoof. Du weißt doch: Schönheit = Blödheit. Ich als Frau und einzige Ausnahme weiß das. Sicherlich kriegst du es in den nächsten Kapiteln auch heraus. Und auch das Geheimnis über ihren Namen._

„Du laberst nur Klischee-Schrott nach, den jemand anders irgendwo gehört hat. Außerdem bist du nicht mal eine richtige Frau." Er verschränkte die Armee. Dann hielt er plötzlich inne, als er seit vielen Kapiteln mal wieder nachdachte. „Moment mal! Um welche Größe?"

_Ach, Kleiner. Hörst du, wie sie gähnen? Das Kapitel wird zu lang! Diskutieren wir nicht weiter. Du benutzt ja nicht mal kursiv-Schrift und der Leser wird gar nicht mit Zählen gefordert._

„Funktioniert auch nicht, wenn du drei Absätze lang sprichst."

_Okay, jetzt reicht's. Ich mache jetzt einen vollkommen unrealistischen Superduperzauber. Pass auf._

Vom Himmel fiel die vollbusige Na-salada mit einem Zettel in der Hand. Irritiert plumpste sie auf ihren knackigen Hintern und schaute verwundert auf.

„Was? Wieso bin ich hier?"

_Meinetwegen. Ich habe die Macht die Handlung voranzutreiben, wenn sie plötzlich so emotionsvoll und langweilig ist. Na-salada, gib Eragon den Zettel._

„Okay." Sie tat es. Eragon fing an zu lesen:

„Trainingsplan für Kapitel 9: kämpfen und sich verprügeln lassen: 20 Absätze. Witze reißen: 30 Absätze (unbedingt nötig!). Fliegen: 20 Absätze. Oje." Er wischte sich über die Stirn. „Das sind ja insgesamt… ääh. Äh… Viele Absätze!" Er atmete mutig auf. „Ich habe die Macht so lange zu reden, wie nur möglich, um das Kapitel endlos lang zu machen und mich so lang wie möglich vor der behinderten Arbeit zu drücken."

Ruby grinste. _Hast du nicht. Du bist nur ein stümperhafter nicht-Elfo. Das Kapitel ist jetzt vorbei. Ich als Drachenfrau weiß das._


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9: **Das behinderte Training.** (Die Überschrift gibts nur, da wir diesmal im Voraus wissen, worum es in dem Kapitel geht.)

[Author's Note: der Leser wird angewiesen dieses Kapitel mindestens 10 mal zu lesen, um Eragons Qual und die Entwicklung seiner Kräfte zu maximieren, ohne dass ich als Autor zu viel zu tun habe. Sonst geht euer Protagonist drauf.]

Eragon befand sich schon im Flug. Ohne Ruby zwar, denn er wurde mehr oder weniger von der letzten Szene durch Rubys absoluten Zauber rausgezerrt, um so schnell wie möglich zum Training zu kommen. Er hoffe bloß, dass der Zauber sicherstellte, dass er überlebte, um das Training ausführen zu können. Mit anderen Worten: dass er seinen Flug vorm Aufschlag bremste. Leider Gottes tat er das nicht, sondern der Schlammteich, in den er wie ein Komet reinraste. Platsch! Als er an die Luft paddelte, sah er, wie die ganzen Leute wie mit Schlamm übergossen aussahen.

„Eragon!", rief ein dicker, aber dennoch fantastischer Elf aus der Mitte. „Du bist eine Schande für die gesamte Story! Komm her, du Weichhirn, ich werde dir Manieren beibringen und dir für deine atemberaubende Dummheit furchtbar den Hintern versohlen!"

Der fantastische Elf wackelte auf seinen zwei unterschiedlichen Schuhen zu ihm rüber. Ein Schuh war eine pinke, alte, an allen Ecken und Enden abgerissene Pantoffel eines Schweinchens, der andere ein metallverstärkter Springerstiefel mit einem Loch für seinen stinkenden Zeh. Er zog Eragon mit seinem kleinen Finger aus dem Schlamm, denn er war so furchtbar stark, wie all die anderen wunderschönen Elfos. Keuchend und strampelnd hing Eragon herum und betrachtete von oben seinen Gegner.

„Ich soll dich am Leben lassen, deswegen nehme ich meine ungefährliche Waffe." Er zog seine Pantoffel aus und schlug Eragon damit 20 Meter in die Luft. Whamm! Als er wieder im Schlamm landete, erklärte der fantastische Elf:

„Das ist eine Lektion unserer Kultur. Wir sind stärker, schneller, klüger, schöner, reicher, mächtiger, intelligenter und besser, als all die anderen Spezien zusammen. Alle auf dieser Welt und im ganzen Universum. Wir sind die Rasse, die ein jeder Rollenspieler als erstes wählt, weil er der Beste sein will. Wir sind der erfundene Perfektionismus, den die Menschen immer erreichen wollen und mit dem sie sich so häufig, wie es nur geht, identifizieren. Wir haben die schwulsten Haare und die längsten Genitalien der Welt. Und wir sind unsterblich. Hast du das begriffen?"

„Ja, aber…" Eragon erhob sich keuchend aus dem Schlamm. „Das interessiert doch keine Sau! Ich lass mich lieber totschlagen, als mir deinen Müll anzuhören! Ich dachte, wir sind zum trainieren hier?"

Die Augen des fantastischen Elfes glühten feuerrot vor Wut. Er zog die Pantoffel wieder ans Bein und vollführte mit ihr einen Roundhousekick, mit dem er Eragon 50 Meter in die Luft kickte. Kapow! Als er wieder im Schlamm landete, stellte sich der dicke Elf vor ihn und plapperte weiter sein uninteressantes Zeug: „Wir sind die mega superduper ultra Version eines Menschen. Wir sind wie diese Konzernbosse. Wir können tun und lassen, was wir wollen, so viele Adjektive benutzen, sogar den Markt so oft mit Inflation fluten, wie wir wollen. Alles nur, weil wir die Nasen höher haben, als ihr! Kapiert?"

„Oh ja, kapiert." Eragon grinste schelmisch und erhob sich. „Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass diese Frage nun einen Absatz gekostet hat?"

Der dicke Elf explodierte vor Wut. Badaboom! Der dümmliche unperfekte Mensch hatte ihn, einen fantastischen Elfen, verarscht! Dicke verarscht! Und um einen Absatz betrogen! Bei seiner Explosion traf der fantastische Elf mit seinen Extremitäten Eragon und jede Menge Zuschauer. Viele von ihnen starben, zum Beispiel der arme Zwerg zwischen den zwei Mülleimern, den eigentlich keiner kannte. Er wurde vom Springerstiefel getroffen und erleidete einen grausamen Tod durch Loch in Brust und nachfolgender Explosion seines Kopfes. Eragon überlebte, da er ja der Protagonist war, und genauso der unsterbliche Elf, da niemand ihn sterben sehen will, da er ja so toll ist. Also wurden seine Extremitäten durch kosmische Energien wieder zusammengefügt und er stand wieder vor Eragon, der im Matsch lag.

Eragon krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Das war also die Pein des Lernens. Ach, er war sich sicher, der Autor hatte es ihm schlimmer gemacht, als es eigentlich sein musste. Seine Rippen waren gebrochen, seine Arme und Beine auch, aus ihm triefte Blut, wie aus einer Gießkanne, welcher man den Boden abgerissen hatte. Aber eins bereitete ihm Freude: wie dämlich der arrogante Elf nun aussah, nachdem das kosmische Dingsda ihn wieder zusammengesetzt hatte. Alles war verdreht, statt seiner Nase guckte der Daumen aus seinem Gesicht, anstelle seiner Nippel waren nun die Augen und sein dicker Bauch war nun die linke Pobacke, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie gegenüber der anderen ziemlich weit hinunter hing. Das war die Schläge wert. Kaum stand Eragon, ging er kichernd wieder zu Boden.

Natürlich war der fantastische Elf noch empörter, als vorher. Also explodierte er gleich nochmal, so wie er vor Wut kochte. Bäm! Wieder starben Zuschauer und wieder setzte sich der fantastische Elf wieder zusammen, diesmal noch verdrehter, als vorher. Ich fasse das beste, nicht perverse hier kurz zusammen: seine verschiedengroßen Arschbacken waren nun seine Nippel. Etwas enttäuscht über so wenig Herausforderung stellte sich der fantastische Elf mit der einen langen Brust vor Eragon.

„Warum hast du eigentlich keine Waffe?"

„Ich wurde hier eigentlich hergeschickt, um von jeder Menge Leuten verprügelt zu werden. Hätt nicht gedacht, dass ich mich wehren soll…"

„Nun, die habe ich mittlerweile alle ermordet. Und gegen mich haste eh keine Chance, nicht einmal, wenn du aus diesem Gekritzel n Crossover mit Starwars machst und eine Laser-Schere kriegst. Dafür sind wir Elfen viel zu Imba. Also kannst du ruhig auch eine Waffe ziehen."

„Hm. Ich hab hier mal eine normale Schere geklaut." Eragon zog die Waffe. „En Garde!"

Innerhalb eines undefinierbar kurzen Augenblickes zog der fantastische Elf seinen Pantoffel vom Bein mit dem anderen Bein, welches aus seinem Ohr rausguckte, und schlug Eragons Schere aus seiner Hand. Zok! Dann schlug er Eragon 120 Meter in die Luft. Kapow! Halb weinend schlug Eragon nun neben dem Matsch auf einem Stein auf und fluchte, dass er der Protagonist war und nicht einmal davon starb. Natürlich war er dem Tode nahe, aber so super, wie die Elfen sind, konnten sie ihn mit einem lustigen Zauber innerhalb eines undefinierbar kurzen Augenblicks wieder auf die Beine zaubern.

„Don't break my heart", sang der dicke Elf. „So, steh auf. Du dürftest nur noch Schmerzen verspüren, aber sonst wieder verprügelbar sein."

Eragon zog sich zitternd auf die Beine. Er wäre so glücklich, wenn jeder seiner blauen Flecken einen Absatz benötigen würde. Das ganze Training war verdammt anstrengend. Aber es waren nur noch dieser und zwei weitere Absätze. Wenn er sich nicht verzählt hatte. Und vor allen Dingen wenn der Autor sich nicht verzählt hatte! Jedenfalls musste er den hässlichen Elf mit der langen Brust nur noch kurz in ein Gespräch verwickeln. „Sag mal, wieso bist du nochmal so stark?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Na, weil wir die besten und intelligentesten und…"

„Die intelligentesten seid ihr nicht", erklärte Eragon schelmisch. „Hast du nicht mitgezählt? Du Idiot hast gerade die letzten beiden Absätze verschwendet."

!"§$_% [lustige, kleineren Absatz markierende Zeichenfolge]

Im hohen Bogen flog Eragon los. Zzzzzwap! Der dumme Elf hatte ihm wutentbrannt einen letzten Hieb verpasst und ihn 370 Meter in die Luft befördert, von wo er plötzlich die Richtung änderte, einmal durch den Wattenberg flog (na die Höhle, wo die Watten leben!) und schnurstracks auf einen leeren Theatersaal zusteuerte. Er krachte durch die Decke und schlug auf der Bühne ein. Dummerweise überlebte er es. Die nächste Aufgabe war Humor lernen, und sein Tutor war die vollbusige Na-salada. Sie war immer noch beleidigt und angepisst und Eragon wusste immer noch nicht warum. Aber ihr schien es zu gefallen, dass Eragon kein Gefühl mehr in seinen gebrochenen Extremitäten hatte und nicht aufstehen konnte. Also stöhnte er vom Boden aus:

„Hey Süße."

Dafür hatte sie nun gar kein Verständnis. Sie zog ihn am Kragen auf die Beine: „Du bist hier, um zu lernen, und nicht, um mich mit deinem schwulen Getue zu verführen! Du hast sowieso einen viel zu kleinen… Verstand! Verdammt, bist du dämlich! Also hör zu", fuhr sie fort, während er den Kopf senkte. So konnte er wunderbar ihrem Blick ausweichen und ihr währenddessen in ihre Augen sehen. „Ich werde dir jetzt einen Witz erzählen und du plapperst ihn nach, ok? Und dann in jedem Kapitel bei jeder Gelegenheit, damit du nicht so sterbenslangweilig bist. Und vielleicht wächst dann ja… dein Verstand."

„Der sicherlich nicht."

„OMG! Also. Hier der Witz: Liegen zwei Pizzen im Ofen. Sagt die eine: ‚Hilfe, ich verbrenne.' Sagt die andere: ‚Hilfe, eine sprechende Pizza.'"

Eragon lachte sich schlapp. Er kugelte über den Boden, halb lachend, halb sich vor Schmerzen krümmend, und konnte nicht aufhören. Total witzig! Hahahahaha! Da half es auch nicht, dass ihm Na-salada in den Bauch trat.

„Steh auf!", rief sie genervt und zog ihn erneut am Kragen hoch. „Und nun sprich ihn nach: Liegen zwei Pizzen im Ofen…"

„Liegen zwei… wie geht's weiter?"

„Zwei Pizzen."

„Zwei Pizzen", wiederholte er.

„Nochmal im ganzen Satz!"

„L… L… wie war das erste Wort?"

„Liegen!"

„Liegen vier Kisten-"

„Pizzen! Zwei Stück!"

„Liegen Pizzen zwei Stück… und wie geht's weiter?"

Na-salada schaute ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Bist du wirklich soooo blöd?"

„Oh ja, das bin ich", sagte Eragon charismatisch grinsend. „In meiner Charakterbeschreibung steht: ‚kurz vorm Start der Geschichte wurde ihm aus einem noch nicht ausgedachten Grund das Hirn durch das linke Ohr ausgesaugt.' Cool, nicht wahr?"

„Wir werden alle sterben", sagte Na-salada traurig. „Alle dachten, du wärest ein Ausnahme-Eragon. Denn all die anderen Eragons waren schon so seltendämlich. Dachten nur mit ihrem Genital. Aber waren auch alles Elfos, und da du keiner bist und nur ein kleines… wir dachten, du wärest klüger."

„Nix da."

„Versuchen wir es nochmal. Gehen zwei Skelette in eine Bar. Bestellt der eine: ‚Zwei Bier und einen Lappen zum Aufwischen.'"

Eragon kugelte sich vor Lachen über den Boden. Als er 3 Sekunden später den Witz wieder vergessen hatte, stand er erwartungsvoll vor Na-salada.

„Gehen zwei Skelette", sprach sie vor.

„Gehen fünf… äh… so Dinger…"

„Vergiss es! Du bist zu dämlich! Ah, warum muss ich ihn unterrichten?"

„Genau, warum denn überhaupt? Wenn du mich eh für schwul hälst…"

„Weil ich die witzigste Person im ganzen Wattenberg bin. Ist dir noch nicht aufgefallen, dass seitdem ich da bin, in jedem Kapitel mindestens ein Witz erzählt wird? Das ist, weil meine Familie mit komischen Krankheiten überhäuft ist. Mein Vater mit seinen Smileys und ich…"

„Ich dachte, weil der Autor keinen eigenen Humor mehr hat."

He, was soll denn das? Ich zeig euch, wie viel Humor ich hab: geht ne Frau zum Arzt… „Wie viele verdammte Absätze haben wir noch vor uns?", unterbrach mich ein Zwerg, der gerade um die Ecke sprang. „Ruby hat das absichtlich extra lang gemacht!"

„Na klar, weil ich total witzlos bin", erklärte Eragon. „Aber das ist schon der 30.. Tschüss!"

!"§$_% [lustige, kleineren Absatz markierende Zeichenfolge]

Eragon flog! Er winkte noch Na-saladas Augen zum Abschied, und Na-saladas.. hm. Ohren? ...winkten zurück. Dann sah er Ruby. Der Drache hing schon bereit in der Luft rum und Eragon kam seinem Rücken immer näher.

_Oh nein, _dachte er sich. _Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiin!_

Eragon kam Rubys dekorativen Stachel am Rücken immer näher! Er wand sich in der Luft, um seinen Hintern zu retten, wedelte mit den Armen, um abzubremsen, aber nichts half. Und dann … Pflitsch. Bis zum Anschlag! Matt sank er auf Rubys Rücken zusammen.

_Na, macht das nicht Spaß?,_ fragte Ruby. _So fest, wie du drauf sitzt, kann ich die wildesten Manöver fliegen und du fällst nicht._

Eragon stöhnte. „Mein Hintern tut so weh... Kein Wunder, dass ich bisher kein Bock hatte auf dir zu Reiten."

_Jaja. Wegen den Schürfwunden und so. Aber hey, jetzt da du fest montiert bist, wollen wir nicht bisschen fliegen?_

„Ich hab Angst", weinte Eragon. „Tiefenangst nennt sich das. Du weißt doch, wenn die Gravitation zu stark ist und ich zu fest auf dir Sitze…"

_Halt die Klappe. Ich fliege jetzt ein bisschen umher. Am besten ins All._

Eragon zuckte mit den Schultern. Ruby flog los durch das kleine Luftloch im Wattenberg und höher und höher. Durch Wolkendecke und Atmosphäre. Als die Luft dünner wurde, kam der Drache kaum noch hoch, egal, wie sehr er mit den Flügeln schlug oder wie toll er aussah.

_Eragon, du musst jetzt einen Gang runter schalten._

„Was wohin schalten? Womit?"

_Mit dem Schalthebel. Man, fährst du kein Auto? Schalt nen Gang runter, dass ich leichter hoch komme!_

„Auto, heh? Denkst du, ich habe Geld für etwas, dass es auf dieser Welt nicht mal gibt? Wo ist der Schalthebel?"

_Du sitzt auf ihm._

Eragon grummelte und schaute behindert aus der Wäsche. Das war so klar! Allmählich konnte er eine Struktur in seinem, wie er fand, nicht so lustigen Schicksal erkennen, zu dem er schon wieder gezwungen wurde. Er wackelte mit seinem Hintern hin und her. „Aaah. Oooh. Ist er drin? Uuh. Und jetzt?"

_Jetzt hammas. Hey, fandest du das nicht angenehm?_

„Ganz und gar nicht! Warum muss ich das ganze schwule Getue eigentlich mitmachen?"

_Na, das hatten wir doch. Du bist der arme, vergewaltigte Protagonist. Das Ziel allen Spotts. Aber hey, ich habe etwas, dass dich aufheitert. Das findest du sicher angenehm! Riech!_

Und Ruby furzte los. Prrrrt, prrt prrt prrrrrt. Fast wie ein Auto. Und dabei stieg er noch höher. Das war der Turbo-Gang. PrrrRRRrrrRRRrrrrT! Eragon wurde grün, so schlecht war ihm. Er kotzte links und rechts von Ruby alles, was er jemals gegessen hatte, wieder aus. Rubys Furz hatte etwas eigenartiges. Es stank nicht bloß nach Scheiße und faulen Eiern. Es hatte alles schlechte vereint: Mist aller Lebewesen, Kotze aller Lebewesen, ein paar gammelnden Leichen und ein Hauch verbannten Schimmeleiern. Immerhin war Ruby ein krasser megasuperduper Drache. Da musste alles besonders an ihm sein, sogar sein Furz. Noch nie zuvor in diesem Kapitel wollte Eragon so dringend sterben, wie jetzt gerade. Er wurde braun, gelb und weiß. Seine Knochen waren gebrochen und seine Nase wurde gerade weggeätzt. Zu allem Überfluss konnte er kaum noch atmen. Oh ja, wie kam das eigentlich?

_Oh, hier im All gibt's wohl keine Luft! Was für eine Erkenntnis! Findest du nicht auch? Beeindruckend, was wir heute alles lernen, hm? Könnte uns nützlich sein, falls wir jemals gegen einen anderen Drachen kämpfen müssen. Also… niemals. Vielleicht ganz am Ende der Story, wenn wir es längst vergessen haben._

„Weißt du, was ich gelernt habe? Dass der Trottel doch ziemlich dämlich ist! Schau mal, er hat sich nun doch endlich verzählt! 21 Absätze! So ein Idiot! Mein Training ist vorbei! Zu Ende ist die Flugstuuuu…"

Eragon fiel mit irritiertem, offenem Mund aus dem All wieder Richtung Erde. Ruby schaute ihm von oben hinterher, wie er fiel. Im 1. Gang hatte der Drache keine Chance den Tölpel einzuholen. Als der Tölpel wiederum runter schaute, sah er eine Wolke. Sie war noch klitzeklein, wurde aber dafür schneller und schneller größer. Sehr viel schneller. Eragon raste schon gut auf sie zu. Er schluckte. Direkt unter der Wolke war der Wattenberg. Er schluckte tief. Tja, wer ist denn nun der Idiot? Aber du wolltest ja sterben. Also dann: frohes platschen!


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Eragon überlebte! Wer hätte das gedacht? So schnell, wie er fiel, habe sogar ich ihn schon abgeschrieben. Aber nein, er fiel in einen klitzekleinen Heuhaufen. Passiert euch das auch hin und wieder, dass ihr von irgendwo runterspringt, 'nem Turm oder so, dann ewig fällt und mit einer Geschwindigkeit von 30000 km/s in einem winzigen Heuhaufen landet… und überlebt? Also Fangirls, ihr könnt aufatmen. Eragon – der neue Junge, der überlebt hat.

Das Training war damit vorbei, nun gibt's nichts mehr zu tun, und was wäre sinnvoller nach Eragons Ankunft bei den Watten, als ein KRIEG! Obwohl die Watten seit Jahren nicht angegriffen wurden. Aber zum Jubiläum des 10. Kapitels lassen wir nicht nur ein paar Uglys angreifen, neeeeeein… Wir nehmen gleich die ganze Meute von Eragons bisher angesammelten Feinden. Nehmt eure Kissen und Teddybären zur Hand, liebe Fangirls, und fangt schon mal an zu zittern! Mal schauen, ob unser Weiberheld das überlebt!

Eragon war schon halb tot von diesem stupiden Training. Er lag ziemlich tot auf seiner Matratze zwischen dem Mörtel und wartete sehnsüchtig auf eine Schreibblockade des Autors, während Ruby sich damit begnügte vorm Haus Zwerge zu essen. Immer wieder kamen welche an, um die neuen Löcher neben dem Fenster zu reparieren, welche Ruby verursachte. Und nachdem das Loch repariert war, verschwanden die Zwerge spurlos. Und Ruby machte ein neues Loch.

Plötzlich stürmte Na-salada durch die Tür.

„Steh auf, du fauler Protagonist! KRIEG! KRIEEEEG!"

Eragon hob seinen Kopf einen Nanometer vom Kopfkissen. „Wat? Wer? Wieso ich?"

„Sie haben es auf dich abgesehen. Alle! Alle kommen her, um mit dir zu kämpfen! Und mit uns entsprechend auch."

Eragon hob seinen Kopf zwei Nanometer an. Dabei öffnete er auch seine Augen und schaute Na-salada in die ihren. Wie rund sie doch waren.

Die junge, vollbusige Frau zog ihm die Decke weg. „Komm schon! Wir müssen dich auf deine unzähligen Feinde vorbereiten. Ruby, mach, dass er aufsteht!"

_Aufstehen, Kleiner_! Ruby biss Eragon ins Bein.

„Aaaaaaaaaaargh!" Eragon riss sich hoch. „Schon wieder? Du hast es wohl auf mein Bein abgesehen?"

_Bis(s) im Morgengrauen! Das funktioniert mit Abstand am besten, um deine Müdigkeit komplett auf den Leser zu übertragen._

Na-salada grinste. „Komm, wir gehen zu meinem Vater auf den Stützpunkt." Dann zerrte sie ihn nach draußen und zum Schloss. Erst auf dem Hof ließ sie ihn wieder los. Der Gestank dort ließ Eragon erst hellwach werden. Mit großen Augen und offenem Mund schaute er sich um. Das Schloss bestand aus Müll! Boden = Müll. Wände = alte, mit Snickersmatsche übereinander geklebte Verpackungen. Türme = übergroße Stapelchipspackungen. Und es stank so furchtbar! Er hatte so viele Fragen, z.B. wie sehr es drinnen stank im Vergleich zu draußen, aber er war einfach nur sprachlos. Kein Wunder, dass die Zwerge immer stanken.

_Ich wünschte, ich hätte keine Klauen und könnte mir die Nase zu halten_, hörte er Ruby.

„Hier bin ich aufgewachsen. Wenn wir verlieren, wird all das verschwinden", seufzte Na-salada in völlig übertriebener Nostalgie.

„Hier will doch sicher eh niemand leben", sagte Eragon.

„Bist du verrückt?", schrie sie auf! „Das ist unser wertvollster Besitz! So viele Erinnerungen an so viel gutes Essen stecken in diesem Schloss. Und unser großer Kristallstein, der steht auch hier. Unser größter Schatz und kostbarster Besitz: eine wunderschöne, kristallende Müllsäule, welche die Höhle stützt. Angefertigt von meisterhaften Künstlern und nur aus dem wundervollsten, am meisten glitzernden Müll hergestellt, den wir je produziert haben. Macht sie bloß nicht kaputt!"

„Du benutzt ja patentierte Wörter!"

Na-salada nickte. „Um den Stein zu beschreiben haben uns die Elfen erlaubt welche zu benutzen. Aber nur, weil ein Elfo die oberste Aufsicht beim Bau der Säule hatte."

„Wo is'n dat Ding?"

Na-salada zeigte auf einen abgelegenen Winkel der Höhle, wo ein schiefer, aber glitzernder aufgestapelter Müllhaufen bis an die Decke ragte. „Er hält die ganze Höhle zusammen. Nur nicht dran lehnen!"

„Warum habt ihr überhaupt so viel Müll?"

„Wir haben versucht ihn oben aus dem Loch zu hieven", erklärte sie. „Hat nicht geklappt, er ist wieder runtergefallen, als wir ihn schon zur Hälfte hoch gestapelt haben. Und so viel, wie unsere Bevölkerung davon erzeugt, müssen wir ihn irgendwie loswerden. Also haben wir das einzig vernünftige gemacht."

„Vernünftig, hm?", stöhnte Eragon. „Ich will ja nicht drängen, aber ich habe ne Menge Feinde und wenn wir sie in diesem Kapitel alle erledigen wollen, sollten wir uns lieber beeilen."

Na-salada nickte. „Dann schnell zu Vater."

Sie liefen die Treppe zum Eingang und dann durch die Gänge und Eragon wurde seine dringendste Frage beantwortet: hier drinnen stank es tatsächlich fürchterlicher, als draußen. Sie gelangen zu einem Saal, an dessen Tür „War Meetings" stand. Eragon hatte natürlich immer noch keinen Plan, was er da las. Sie traten ein. In der Mitte des Saals stand ein großer, verstaubter Tisch aus Müll, der fast den ganzen Raum ausfüllte. An ihm saßen La-Djihad und etwa 10 andere uninteressante Personen.

„Ah, gut, dass ihr kommt :-) ", freute sich der König. „Unsere Kundschafter, die beim auskundschaften dummerweise ihr Leben gelassen haben, haben eine Menge Feinde entdeckt, die uns entweder töten wollen oder dazu gezwungen werden. Und uns fehlen Truppen. :-S"

Ruby rülpste verlegen.

„Unsere Bewohner verschwinden irgendwo, und diese Zwerge sind eigentlich nur zum graben und kämpfen (gut). Wir sind gerade dabei einen Plan auszutüfteln, wie wir die unzähligen Feinde schlagen können. Und wir brauchen einen sehr guten. :-! Also." Er blickte in die Runde. „Jemand eine Idee?"

Die ganze am Tisch sitzende Meute schaute, wie verblödet, an die Decke und fing an laut zu grübeln:

„Hmmm. O_o Hmmmmmm. :-? Hmmmm. O-: Hmmmmmm. . Hmmmm."

Minutenlang überlegten sie in voller Lautstärke, während sie sich am Bart zupften, am Kopf kratzten oder in der Nase bohrten. Eragon betrachtete das eine Weile, schließlich sagte er:

„Ich dachte, ich wäre der dämlichste der Welt."

„Wird schon", tröstete ihn Na-salada. „Du stellst dich trotzdem unglaublich dämlich an."

_Ich habe eine Idee. Wie wäre es, wenn wir alle Feinde hier herein locken und sie ersticken dann?_

„Nicht möglich -_- ", antwortete La-Djihad. „Wir sind doch auch nicht erstickt."

_Richtig. _Ruby ließ den Kopf hängen. _Noch nicht._

„Ich habe eine Idee :-) ", rief La-Djihad. „Erst kämpft Eragon, dann kämpfen wir, dann kämpft Ruby, dann kämpft Eragon, dann kämpfen wir, dann kämpft Ruby, dann kämpft Eragon, dann kämpfen wir, dann…"

_Äh…_

„Das ist euer bester Plan?", fragte Eragon überrascht. Seine Frage wurde jäh beantwortet, als das ganze Komitee anfing fröhlich zu brüllen:

„Jaaa! :-D das ist es! :-] die mega geile Lösung =D der perfekte Plan! :-) so machen wir es!"

Dann liefen die uninteressanten Personen alle aus dem Raum. La-Djihad stand auf, kam auf Eragon zu und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schultern. „Alles verstanden, Eragon? O_o "

„Nein", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß.

„Gut. Hoffen wir das beste! Hals- und Beinbruch! :-D"

Damit verließ auch er den Raum. Eragon drehte sich hilfesuchend zu Na-salada. Zum ersten Mal schaute er in ihre Augen. Hey, die waren ja auch hübsch. Dann… schaute er wieder auf ihre Augen.

„Mach dir nichts draus. Zur Aufheiterung erzähl ich dir was lustiges, wie unsere Gehirne funktionieren: männliche Gehirne sind analytisch, aus einem großen Problem machen sie kleine. Frauengehirne sind synthetisch, sie machen aus kleinen Problemen große."

„Hehe."

_Hihi._

„Dir ist klar, dass du dich damit grade selbst gedisst hast?"

„Argh!", rief Na-salada und schlug sich an die Stirn. „Das passiert mir immer wieder! Komm schon, der KRIEEG fängt gleich an und wir haben ne Rüstung für Ruby."

Sie liefen wieder in den Hof. Dort hatten Diener schon einen Haufen Klopapierrollen hingestellt.

„Die heilige, mystische Rüstung der Drachen", erklärte Na-salada. „Davon werden alle Wurfgabeln und ne ganze Menge anderer stumpfsinniger Waffen abgefedert."

Ruby guckte so blöd, wie er aussah, und zwar furchtbar blöd, als man ihn mit dem Klopapier einwickelte. Währenddessen dachte Eragon nach. Mittlerweile passierte es, dass er immer öfter nachdachte. Er zupfte Na-salada am Ärmel.

„Ich habe eine taktische Idee."

„Lass hören."

„Dieses Einwickeln dauert furchtbar lange und das Kapitel ist schon sooo lang. Es langweilt alle beteiligten. Außerdem blutet mein Bein, welches Ruby fast abgebissen hat, wie ne abgeschossene Wildsau. Und das Blut fließt nach und aus meinem Hirn ab. Also sollten wir im nächten Kapitel meine ganzen Feinde bekämpfen und aufhören, ehe ich total verdumme, findest du nicht?"

„Und du bist ja schon extrem dumm, wir sollten das keinesfalls fördern. Wie lang ist dieses Kapitel denn jetzt schon?"

Eragon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Frag den Autor."

1390 Wörter.

„1390!? Na, ich weiß ja nicht, was der Durchschnitt ist, aber das klingt, als würden wir die Leser doch schon ziemlich lange langweilen", bestätigte Na-salada. „Ich würd sicher nicht so viel über dich lesen wollen."

„Ich habe eine Menge Fangirls, die das gerne machen. Und je öfter ich fast tot geschlagen werde, auch mehr und mehr Fanboys."

„Ja ja. Und wie willst du das Kapitel beenden?"

„Na, auf die übliche Weise."

Eragon fiel in Ohnmacht.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11: KRIEEEG! Wo bleibt der KRIEEG?!

Eragons Bein wurde geheilt. Ruby wurde eingewickelt und sah nun aus, wie ne Katze im Wollknäul. Ihr Kopf schaute vorne raus, ihr Schwanz hinten, nur das Knäul war nicht aus Wolle. Hm.

Zudem haben alle Beteiligten dafür gesorgt, dass sie vorm Kapitelstart kampfbereit waren, um den Leser nicht noch mehr mit unnötigen Vorbereitungen hinzuhalten und ihm die versprochene, übertrieben blutige Schlacht nicht weiter vorzuenthalten. Also standen sie nun in Reih und Glied vor dem einzigen Ein- und Ausgang der Höhle. Das Notausgangslämpchen über dem Eingang flackerte mysteriös.

Während Eragon da so über den Tod und die Nachteile, die der Krieg mit sich brachte, so nachdachte, hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme mit italiano accento neben sich.

„Eragon, ich bin wieder da!"

Und aus der Soldatenmenge schlüpfte Angelo, der Kräuterhexe.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Eragon überrascht.

„Ich bin die aufgewärmte Charakter. Ich habe erhalten ganz viele Fanpost, wo steht drin, ich bin eine unbeschreiblich tolle und lustige Mann. Also hat die liebe Autor mir wieder Screentime verschafft. Ich nur hoffe, meine wundervolle, erotische Akzento haben nicht gelitten in dieser ganzen Zeit, in der ich dich vermissen habe."

„Ich habe dich nicht vermisst."

„Oooh". Angelo tätschelte Eragons Kopf. „Und da ich nun bin etwas besonderes, ich habe erhalten wundervolle und einzigartige Waffe." Frage an alle Kriegsstudenten: welche Waffe sieht am coolsten aus? Antwort: „Eine _", sagte Angelo.

„Im Klartext, du kämpfst mit mir? Das ist ja mal nützlich!"

Eragons Gewinnchancen waren sicher nun 3 mal so hoch. Könnt ihr rechnen? 3 * 10% = ?. Dafür konnte er sich nicht an Angelos schöne, patentierte Elfo-Wörter gewöhnen, die er selbst nicht benutzen durfte.

„Und ich habe eine Present mitgebracht für lieber Protagonist. Hier. Eine ganz spezielle Waffe nur ausgesucht für dich. Da du so gut bist mit Schere."

Angelo überreichte ihm eine… Gartenschere! Verblüfft nahm Eragon sie entgegen. Das war fast schon eine richtige Waffe, sie war richtig schwer. Und sie hatte eine eingebaute Verlängerung: man konnte die Griffe um ca. 20cm ausfahren.

„Damit du schneidest ab Ohren von übergroße Uglys."

Eragon war überglücklich. Damit waren seine Gewinnchancen nochmal 2 mal so hoch. Also: ? * 2 = X. Sind wir schon über 100%? [_] ja, [_] nein.

„Und ich habe mitgebracht meine Freunde. Sololo, Dumdeldum und Angelino!" Der arme, in schwarzes Latex gehüllte Mann an der Kette trat ebenfalls aus der Soldatenmenge und an Angelos Seite. „Angelino kämpft nicht direkt mit. Er soll nur… Igitt. Ich sage es dir lieber nicht."

Eragon öffnete irritiert den Mund. „Na ja, dafür zähl ich auf die Intelligenzbestie. Mit ihr gewinnen wir den Kampf doch wohl?"

„Auf Sololo? Nein nein, der Katze ist viel zu klug, um zu kämpfen. Er sitzen lieber auf Stein und lachen sich kaputt über unsere Dummheit, dass wir ständig, aber auch ständig, ziehen in die Krieg und alle sterben. Aber Dumdeldum kämpft. Du wirst erstaunt sein, wie nützlich ist seine Dummheit. Unsere Siegchancen steigen damit sicher nochmal um das 2,5 fache."

Hm. X * 2,5 = iks. Wie hoch ist iks? Ist es nun sinnvoll überhaupt noch zu kämpfen? [_] ja, [_] nein.

„Achtung! :-!", rief La-Djihad an der Spitze aller Soldaten. „Unsere Feinde kommen gleich! Fangt an voller Unbehagen und Furcht zu zittern. :-S Viele von euch werden sterben, aber naja. Ihr seid eh Nebencharaktere, also mache ich mir keine Sorgen um euch. Ihr solltet es aber tun und zittern!"

„Alles klar. Viel Glück, Protagonist. Du jetzt nicht sterben, ich gerade erst wieder da. Sonst meine Screentime für die A****."

„Nicht doch." Eragon machte sich kampfbereit und fing an angsterfüllt zu zittern. Er fand, er machte das ziemlich gut. Angelo neben ihm zitterte auch. Alle Soldaten zitterten aufgeregt. Schließlich fingen auch Ruby und La-Djihad an zu zittern. Und dann… boah! Der Boden zitterte!

Ja, die Uglys waren ganz schöne Trampel. Der Boden zitterte eine ganze Weile, und zusammen mit ihm voller Aufregung die Zwergensoldaten, bis diese hässlichen Dinger endlich am Schauplatz angekommen waren. Als sie aus dem Notausgang kamen, stellten sie fest: Ups, sie waren irgendwie in der Falle. Alle Zwerge stürmten auf sie los! Sie warfen mit Wurfuntertassen, leeren Pappkisten und Radiergummis. Schnell waren viele Uglys unter dem ganzen Schrott vergraben.

_Auf in den Kampf, Kleiner._

_Ich habe Schiss. La-Djihads Ansprache hat mich ziemlich nervös gemacht._

_Dafür war sie da. Wir sollen Schiss haben unser Leben zu verlieren. Also los!_

Ruby flog. Dank all dem Klopapiers um seine Flügel prallten alle Wurfwaffen ab, dafür torkelte der Drache und verlor alle zwei Meter das Gleichgewicht, stürzte, überschlug sich und kegelte auf diese Weise jede Menge Uglys am Boden um. Der dumme Hund, Dumdeldum, nahm währenddessen kräftig Anlauf und rannte in die Uglymenge. Die Uglys wichen ihm problemlos aus und er war zu blöd, um seine Richtung anzupassen, um wenigstens einen einzigen zu treffen, aber dafür guckten ihm die Uglys hinterher und bekamen dann schwere Töpfe von hinten an den Kopf geworfen.

Eragon schnitt sich wunderbar durch die Menge. Jeder seiner Opfer blutete wie ein Schwein, wenn Eragon ihn nur streifte, aber wenn er erst einen erfolgreichen Schneideangriff vollführte, explodierten die Uglys in einer ekelhaften, roten Fontäne und Därmen. So easy, wie er hier alle abschlachtete, fragte er sich, ob jemand tatsächlich so verrückt gewesen war das Trainingskapitel 10 Mal zu lesen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da watete Eragon durch einen knietiefen Blutteich und konnte bei diesen ganzen blutverschmierten Gesichtern kaum noch Freund von Feind unterscheiden. Er war sich sicher, dass er ausversehen Angelino gekillt hatte. Als er in Rubys Meterdicke Klopapierrüstung stach, wusste er, dass es zu viel der Irritation war. Jemand sollte auch ein Hirntrainingskapitel schreiben und jemand anders sollte es 10 mal lesen.

Aber der Kampf sah gut aus. Die Uglys waren nicht nur hässlich, sondern sicher auch so blöd, wie Eragon, und schlachteten sich gegenseitig ab. Als der Kampf vorbei war, waren die Uglys furchtbar tot und die Zwerge standen beinahe vollzählig im bis zum Bauch tiefen Blut.

„Hey, das ist ja gut verlaufen :-)", freute sich La-Djihad. „Keine Verluste, bis auf die, die du ausversehen abgeschlachtet hast, Eragon."

„Angelinooo", weinte plötzlich Angelo irgendwo herum.

_Omg, Kleiner. Pass nächstes Mal bisschen mehr auf._

_Nächstes Mal?_

„Okay, da kommt noch mehr :-O", sagte La-Djihad. „Erinnert ihr euch, wie Eragon sich in Yakuza die dortige Mafia zum Feind gemacht hat? Nein? Ich auch nicht. -_- Aber sie kommen gleich, um was auch immer mit Eragon zu machen. Fangt an zu zittern. :-S"

Die Armee stand im warmen Blut und zitterte, bis das Blut kalt wurde. Dann kamen die Mafiosi. Und hey: sie saßen irgendwie in der Falle. Zu dumm, dass dieser Berg nur einen Eingang hat!

Dafür waren die Yakuzaner mit modernen Waffen, also Pfandflaschen und Handyladekabeln, bewaffnet. Der Kampf lief im Prinzip genauso, nur dass die Yakuzaner kräftig vor sich hin peitschten und zurück warfen und viele Zwerge am Kopf trafen, welche dann ohnmächtig wurden und im Blut ertranken.

Und wieder schnitt sich Eragon mutig durch die Menge, durch Freund und Feind. Schnipp schnapp. Als die Yakuza-Mafia in dem Jordan war, standen sie alle bis zum Hals im Blut. Aber sie waren überglücklich.

„Wir haben überlebt :-D wir leben! Jetzt gibt's nur noch ein paar kleinere Feinde."

Aus dem Notausgang strömten die 9 Steuergeister der sauren Elfos. „Uuuuh", stöhnten sie vom Himmel. „Protagonist Eragon! Wo bist duuuuh? Geeeeld", zischten sie. „Mein Geeeeeld."

„Hier bin ich", rief Eragon und winkte. „Geld?"

„Deine Strafe für das benutzen von unseren patentierten Wörtern in Kapitel 4. Sie beträgt 30 Goldtaler! Mit einem Zinssatz von 50% pro Kapitel und einer Menge Zinseszins macht das wie viel, wenn wir jetzt in Kapitel 11 und nicht in Kapitel 12 sind?

20 Taler

40 Taler

512,578125 Taler

Was ist die richtige Antwort?"

Eragon überlegte. „B?"

„Falsch! Es ist die Zahl, die am meisten heraussticht!"

Eragon überlegte nochmal. Die Zahl, die herausstach, war 20, denn sie war die einzige Zahl, die kleiner war, als der Startbetrag. „Also A?"

„Argh, deine Dummheit!" Einem der sauren Steuergeister explodierte der Kopf und die Zwerge unter ihm wurden überschüttet mit noch mehr Blut. Aber naja, er wurde eh wiedergeboren oder so. Die 8 übriggebliebenen schimpften im Chor:

„Bezahl! Bezahl!"

Eragon stupste La-Djihad an. „Kannsu mir wat borgen?"

„Nix ist :- lieber lassen wir uns von Galgenmoritz fressen, als dass wir unser liebes Geld für jemanden wie dich ausgeben."

„Ey, sagt mal! Ich bin doch der Protagonist!"

„Wenn du nicht zahlst", erklärten die übrigen Steuergeister, „müssen wir dir dafür exakt 512,578125 Gehirnzellen entfernen."

Eragon überlegte. Dann grübelte er und schielte dabei so sehr nach oben, wie er konnte. Nach einer Weile sagte er: „So viele habe ich nicht!"

Die Steuergeister kratzten sich am Kopf. „Dann.. äh… Strafe! Strafe!"

Eragon tauchte unterblut. Die Steuergeister suchten ihn verwirrt. Schließlich fingen sie an zu zittern. „Hirn Überlastung! Überlastung!", riefen sie im Chor und explodierten. Ein Regen aus Blut prasselte auf die arme Armee nieder. Mittlerweile schwammen sie im Blut. Eragon tauchte wieder auf.

„Du hast es geschafft", jubelte ihm Na-salada zu. „Das ist so, wie: geht n Skelett zum Arzt. Sagt der Arzt: Da sind Sie wohl zu spät g-!" Und da unterbrachen sie die Zwerge schon:

„Der Protagonist! Er hat es geschafft!", brüllten sie aus voller Kehle.

„Noch nisssssscht", zischte etwas. Es waren die bösen, am Hintern zusammengewachsenen Zwillinge. Sie schwammen auf ihn zu, und da sie so ungünstig zusammengewachsen waren, hatten sie echte Probleme voran zu kommen. Aber sie zischten trotzdem weiter: „Du wirssssssssst sssssssterben. Wir brrrringen dirrrr deine Frrrreunde."

Und hinter ihnen schwammen die beiden Hühner. Stimmt, die hatte Eragon nun wirklich schon vergessen. Die waren ja noch vom Anfang.

„Kbooook, kbooook", riefen sie angriffslustig. Sie schwammen näher und näher, kamen aber, genauso, wie die Zwillinge, schlecht voran mit ihren Flügeln. Auch sie waren in der Falle und schließlich gingen sie alle vier unter und ertranken. Und wieder brüllten die Zwerge los:

„Der Protagonist! Er hat es geschafft!"

Eragon atmete tief auf. Er hatte es geschafft, dachte er. Das war definitiv der mit Abstand behinderteste Krieg, den er jemals gesehen hatte.

Aber hey, in Wirklichkeit hat er es noch nicht geschafft. Es gibt noch eine Überraschung im Clownskostüm. Thihihi. Etwas schwamm noch auf ihn zu. Etwas böses. Wisst ihr, was auf ihn zukam?

Ein weiterer Feind aus dem Vorwort der Geschichte

Ein, hm… ein Rachegeist, der von Angelino geschickt wurde

Ein Schokodonut


	12. Chapter 11,5

Kapitel 11,5

Als die Zwillinge und Hühner ertrunken waren, sah Eragon es: hinter ihnen schwamm noch jemand. Oder etwas. Etwas, was sicher Menschen fraß. Es hatte eine rote Nase! Ein furchtbar lustiges Wesen, von dem sich Eragon eigentlich ziemlich sicher war, dass er sich dieses Vieh noch nicht von allein zum Feind gemacht hat. Aber vielleicht hatte dieses Vieh es gar nicht auf ihn abgesehen? Sondern auf Angelino oder so.

Nach einem kurzen Blick verstand Eragon: Angelino war tot. Er selbst hatte ihn durchgesäbelt mit der Gartenschere von unten am Hintern angefangen bis hoch oben zu seinem Maulknebel. Also hatte der Clown es definitiv auf Eragon abgesehen. Schließlich war er der Protagonist und damit der einzige, der dafür in Frage kam. La-Djihad? Ne, der war nur König der ganzen Watten. Der kam sicher nicht in Frage.

Panik überkam ihn. Noch viel größere Panik, als es La-Djihad mit seiner dämlichen Ansprache geschafft hätte. Er schwamm zum Ufer, dann lief er davon Richtung Schloss mit dem einzigen Plan, den er sich jetzt noch ausdenken konnte. Dort angekommen, schwer atmend, stellte er sich in den Hof und versuchte wenig einzuatmen. Aber sein Plan schlug fehl: der Clown erstickte nicht! Aaah, war Eragon wütend. Ruby hatte da einen echt beschissenen Plan vorgeschlagen!

„Gib mir Klotz", sagte der Clown.

„Was für einen Klotz?", fragte Eragon verdutzt.

„Drachenklotz!"

Eragon verstand. Keine Zeit zum wütend sein. Er musste nachdenken. Was wollte dieser Clown? Da gab es nur eins, was Eragon tun konnte:

„Hey Clown. Über was für nen Klotz reden wir hier?"

„Ich nix Clown. Ich böse Schatten. Ich will rote Klotz, wo Drache rauskommen."

Der Legostein musste es sein. Eragon war stolz auf sich. 3 Kapitel hintereinander hatte er nachgedacht! Jetzt konnte er damit erst mal eine Pause einlegen.

„Ich böse Schatten", grummelte der Clown weiter. „Ich sehr böse."

„Aha. Du sehr Sprachfehler!"

„Ich nix Unterschied. Alle so hier."

Eragon kratzte sich am Kopf. „Du… stimmt. Und warum du so sehr böse?"

Der Schatten blinkte kurz, dann flog Eragon durch die Luft und landete auf einem Mülltisch, der sofort unter seinem Gewicht zusammenbrach.

„Richtig", stöhnte er. „Alle sind hier so übermäßig stark, nur ich bin ne Null und werde ständig zusammengeschlagen. Uh." _Ruby!,_ dachte er. _Ruby, Hilfe._

_Oh Kleiner! Ich komme ja schon. Verwickel ihn in ein langweiliges Gespräch, bis ich da bin. Du schaffst das! Immerhin hat deine pure Dummheit die Steuergeister erledigt._

_Na, dann versuch ich's mit dem langweiligsten Smalltalk aller Zeiten._ „Du bist ja so stark, wie die Elfos. Bist du ein verstümmelter Eflo?"

„Nein, wir hier nix Ringe-Film. Ich nix Elfo. Ich Zwölfo. Viel besser, als Elfo. Mehr Kraft, kann alle töten. Nun gib mir Stein."

_Er ist zu hartnäckig!_

_Hast du garkeinen Einfallsreichtum?_

_Nein!_

_Ah Kleiner… Ich habe aber eine Idee! Halt aus!_

Eragon sah seinen saphirblauen Drachen Ruby schon am Himmel. Er rappelte sich auf, aber der Zwölfo holte einen Pritt-Klebestift hervor. Da machte Eragon das einzig vernünftige: er rührte sich nicht und sagte:

„Du kannst mich nicht besiegen!"

Der Zwölfo lachte. „Du sein Protagonist sein kein Problem. Du kannst mich nicht besiegen. Außer du rausfinden warum Kapitel heißen ‚Kapitel 11,5' und nicht ‚Kapitel 12'."

„Klar weiß ich das. Weil… ääh… hm…" Eragon kratzte sich am Kopf. „Uuuh, hm. Ich hab's gleich. Au ja: weil hier immer noch dämliche Matheaufgaben gestellt werden, welche den Leser nerven, so wie im Kapitel davor!" Joa, das könnte es sein. Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Eragon recht hat?

1%

10%

100‰

„A!", rief der Zwölfo.

Eragon überlegte noch einmal. „Weil… hm. Uh. Äääh… Weil ich dieses Mal zwischen den Kapiteln nicht ohnmächtig geworden bin? Weil das Kapitel zuvor eine leserfreundliche Länge nicht überschreiten darf?"

_Man, Kleiner, du Idiot. Leserfreundliche Länge, pf, aber sicher nicht hier! Weil es die Fortsetzung des Kampfes vom Kapitel davor ist!_

„Weil es die Fortsetzung des Kampfes vom Kapitel davor ist", erklärte Eragon überzeugt.

„Du geschummelt, ich habe genau gelesen! Außerdem du verbraten haben drei Chancen vor richtige Antwort. Du sterben!", brüllte der Zwölfo böse und ging damit auf den Protagonisten los. Er war so schnell, wie etwas, was Eragon noch nie gesehen hatte. Schneller, als die Augen der Leser. Und weitaus schneller, als der dicke Elf ausm Training.

„Ich dich klebe an Wand. Für immer!"

Mit einem merkwürdigen lyrischen Wunder schaffte Eragon es trotzdem dem Prittstift knapp zu entkommen. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht, stolperte an die Wand und zog sich schwer atmend an ihr hoch.

_Ruby… Ich werde schon wieder übel verprügelt. Was ist nun mit deiner Idee?_

_Du lehnst gerade an ihr…_

Eragon schaute verwundert zur Wand vom Schloss, welche Na-salada ihm verboten hatte anzufassen, weil sonst das ganze Ding auseinander bricht. Eine Weile überlegte er so angestrengt, wie nur möglich, dann verstand er: er lehnte an der Wand! Und das hieß… das hieß, dass als nächstes… er kniff die Augen zusammen und überlegte, was das hieß. Er schaute den Clown an, aber der Trottel von einem Grammatikfehler verstand es auch nicht. Aber im Gegensatz zu Eragon störte es ihn nicht.

„Wenn du nicht geben Klotz, dann jetzt ste-"

Und in diesem Moment krachte der komplette Müllberg herunter und erschlug und begrub den Zwölfo unter sich. Eragon schaute verwundert auf den stinkenden Müll, unter dem Blut in allen Regenbogenfarben hervorquoll. Er verstand überhaupt nicht, warum sich das Viech so allgemein Schatten nannte. Aber er hatte etwas anderes verstanden: weil er sich da an die Wand gelehnt hatte, ist der Turm umgefallen! Endlich hatte er's kapiert. Und noch etwas hatte er kapiert: er hatte echt unbeschreiblich viel Glück gehabt, um so einen übermächtigen Gegner so schnell zu besiegen, ohne dass er auch vom Turm besiegt wurde. Ja, dieser komische Zwölfo wurde geschickt, um das Zittern der Leser zu einem Höhepunkt zu treiben. Und Eragon musste ihn besiegen, um die Langeweile wieder zu stabilisieren, konnte es aber nicht ohne weiteres. Deswegen gab es diese unrealistische Menge Glück dazu. Völlig logisch, oder nicht?

Ruby landete neben ihm. _Ah, ich dachte, wir lenken ihn damit ab. Aber so geht's auch, vermute ich._

_Sieht sehr tot aus._

_Ist das der ganz besondere Turm, der auf ihn gefallen ist?_

_Der, von dem Na-saladas Braugen mir gesagt haben, ich solle ihn nicht kaputt machen? Oh ja, das ist er._

_Dann sollten wir uns auch verziehen._

_Warum denn?_

_Hörst du es nicht?_

Es krachte und bebte. Sie schauten hoch. Steine und Staub fielen herunter.

_Wie war das, der Turm stützt die ganze Müllkippe?_

_Den ganzen Wattenberg!_

_Okay, steig auf mich auf und wir fliegen weg._

_Warte mal, bist du nicht etwas verwirrt von der Kursivschrift? Du solltest lieber auf mich aufsteigen._

_Hä? Da gibt's nur eine Möglichkeit. Zurück zur geraden Schrift!_

Ruby griff Eragon, schleuderte ihn auf seinen Stachel und während es pflitschte, flog der Drache schon los. Hinter ihnen kamen immer größere Steine von der Decke.

_Sollen wir die Zwerge warnen?_

_Ist das jetzt meine Idee oder deine?_

_Hörst du auf damit? Wir haben gerade das Zuhause der Zwerge und die einzige Zuflucht vor Galgenmoritz, die nicht von egoistischen Elfos verschlossen wird, vernichtet! Jetzt sollten wir lieber überlegen, ob wir die Zwerge warnen._

_Okay, okay. Lassen wir die Stinker sterben. Sie sind hässlich, unnütz und stinken._

_Aber sie schmecken soooo gut._

_Schmecken? Ah, ich verstehe. Es gibt immer Anhaltspunkte, wer von uns was sagt. Gut. Sagen wir Na-saladas Braugen Bescheid._

Drachenreiter und gerittener Drache flogen so schnell, wie es ging, zum Kampfschauplatz. Schon von oben brüllten sie:

„Wir haben Mist gebaut! Ihr werdet alle sterben!"

Was sich nicht als besonders Vorteilhaft erwies. Die Zwerge gerieten in totale Panik und liefen in alle Richtungen davon, viele von ihnen rannten ohne die Richtung zwischendurch zu ändern, also immer und immer wieder gegen eine Wand oder einen anderen Zwerg.

Na-salada kam auf Eragon zu. „Was? Wieso sterben wir jetzt?"

„Na, weißt du noch die Sache mit dem Müllturm, und wie du sagtest, man solle sich nie anlehnen?"

Sie zog eine Miene wie die eines gerade vergewaltigten Goblinhinterns. „Idiot!"

„Ja, ja. Ich habe doch im Kapitel, welches zu diesem Kapitel dazugehört, meine Gehirnzellen gezählt. Warum wundert dich das denn jetzt? Steig auf, wir müssen hier weg."

„Ich kann nicht. Mein Vater ist noch hier und den Uglys hinterher."

„Na-salada, der Berg stürzt gleich ein. Die Spannung wird zu groß. Wir sollten nicht alles in der allerletzten Sekunde machen."

„Ach, was soll's, dann ist der Leser halt ein wenig aufgeregt. Er weiß sowieso insgeheim, dass die Helden eh davonkommen."

„Richtig", überlegte Eragon. Na-salada hatte Recht. Für den Protagonisten wartet der Berg auch ein paar Minuten, bevor er einstürzt. „Na ok, wo ist dein Vater?"

„Da!", sie zeigte in die Richtung.

In weiter Ferne am Notausgang war La-Djihad mit einer Riesentruppe an starken Zwergen, mit denen er jede Menge Uglys gejagt hatte. „Wir haben sie alle! Die restlichen sind vertrieben. :-) Und wir haben nicht einen Verlust in unseren Reihen!"

„Su-", fing Na-salada an, doch in dem Moment sprangen ein paar Uglys aus vorher nicht dagewesenen Verstecken und stachen La-Djihad mitsamt seinem Trupp innerhalb von Sekunden ab. Zu guter Letzt fiel ein großer Stein mit der Aufschrift „10t" von der wackelnden Decke und begrub die Szene unter sich.

„-per", beendete sie mit einem runter geklappter Kinnlade.

Eragon war auch nicht schlecht überrascht. „Das kam ja jetzt unglaublich plötzlich."

„So ziemlich. Damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet. Warum musste er denn jetzt sterben?"

„Suchst du eine logische Erklärung, oder eine, die mit der Story in Verbindung steht?"

„Ich, äh, hm. Steigen wir lieber auf und verziehen uns."

„Bist du sehr traurig, dass dein Vater tot ist?"

„Naaaah, jetzt kann ich seinen Thron besteigen. Wollt ich schon immer mal."

„Erstmal besteigen wir Ruby."

_Ja, besteigt mich!_

Sie bestiegen Ruby. Allerdings war der Stachel des Drachen nur Eragon vorbehalten. Pflitsch. Dann flogen sie los, die Zwerge, die Watten und den armen Daddy mit den Smileys zurücklassend. Die traurige, vollbusige Na-salda umklammerte Eragon.

_Wir sollten so weit weg, wie es geht, und so schnell es geht._

„Warum?", fragte Eragon.

_Ist doch offensichtlich. Einige Zwerge werden überleben und da du ihren kostbarsten Schatz vernichtet hast, hast du wieder neue Feinde. Kaum dass du die alten vor nur einem Kapitel losgeworden bist._

„Sag, könntest du nicht mit einem deiner extrakrassen ultrasuperduperzauber den Turm wieder reparieren?"

_Klar, Kinderspiel. Könnte sogar den ganzen Wattenberg wiederherstellen und all die Zwerge wiederbeleben. Schonmal etwas von Quicksave gehört? Ich habe bloß kein Bock! Schließlich war ich es nicht, der den Turm vernichtet hat._

„Und dir ist es egal, dass du auch von denen verfolgt wirst?"

_Ne, ist mir nicht egal. Ich freu mich aufs Fressen._

„Ist dir das Essen wichtiger, als ich?"

_Natürlich. Und wenn du mich nervst, dann wird mein dekorativer Stachel schlaff, du fällst runter und stirbst._

Eragon seufzte. Dann merkte er, wie sehr sich Na-salada an ihm anschmiegte. Er musste sie unbedingt bei der nächsten Landung trösten.

„Du hast mich gerettet", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Danke. Vielen, vielen Dank. Es ist jammerschade, dass du schwul bist."

„Na-salada, ich bin nicht schwul!"

Sie lachte. „Und es ist so süß, dass du das immer wieder sagst, um mich aufzuheitern."

Eragon verdrehte die Augen. Das war wohl nix mit dem trösten. Verdammt, er musste sich wen anders suchen zum… trösten. Gab es da nicht noch jemanden?

_Und wir haben noch ein Problem._

„Was denn nun schon wieder?"

_Naja, wir haben doch jetzt das Ende erreicht und müssen einen Cliffhanger hinterlassen, um dem Leser was zum Grübeln zu geben._

„Und was soll das sein?"

_Ob wir im nächsten Band total langweilig werden._

Eragon verstand mal wieder nicht. „Wir sind doch jetzt schon total langweilig."

_Noch langweiliger!_

„Geht das denn noch?"

_Sicherlich. Wenn auch nicht mehr viel. _

„Und wie kommst du da drauf?"

_Gesunder Drachenverstand. Ist doch immer so, dass die Fortsetzungen miserabel sind. Ich als Autor würde mir Gedanken machen, ob ich noch genug Schwachinn im Kopf hat, um das Niveau in Zukunft noch weiter senken zu können._

„Ich glaube, es ist noch eine Menge Schwachsinn vorhanden."

_Aber deine Fangirls möchten mehr. Ich verfalle auch schon in Nostalgie zu deinen ersten Witzen. Wie ich dir z.B. das Bein abgebissen habe, um dich zu wecken, finde ich überhaupt nicht witzig. Hätte es bloß am Anfang gestanden…_

„Das war nicht witzig! Das tat verdammt weh! Und schau außerdem nicht immer nur auf dich. Ich habe mich z.B. in diesem kurzen Krieg sowas von völlig behindert benommen."

_Denkst du, das reicht aus? Wie wäre es, wenn wir eine Kostprobe, wie es in Band 2 weitergehen würde, für sagen wir mal 3 Absätze erhalten könnten?_

Hm. Ihr Streithähne. Aber das lässt sich machen:

[Kostprobe]

Eragon und Ruby flogen. Da kam eine Wolke. Eragon und Ruby schauten sich an. Sie flogen weiter. Es kam noch eine Wolke. Diesmal schauten sie sich nicht an. Als sie weiterflogen, kam noch eine Wolke. Und nach der Wolke kam eine weitere Wolke. Eragon und Ruby schauten sich an.

„Wie findest du die Wolke?", fragte Eragon und schaute Ruby an.

„Weiß ich nicht", antwortete Ruby und schaute Eragon an.

[/Kostprobe]

Wenn ein Drache seine Fresse zu einer abstrusen Grimasse verziehen kann, ist das jetzt der perfekte Zeitpunkt. Wenn nicht – Ruby macht es trotzdem. _Mein Gott, WTF?! Wir werden vor Langeweile sterben und all unsere Fangirls auch! Hab ich's nicht gesagt?_

Eragon schaute dämlich aus der Wäsche. „Das hast du", sagte er in seinem normalen, geistesabwesenden Zustand. „Du hast recht. Und ich dachte, du hast bloß Angst, dass sich mit dem nächsten Akt alles ändern könnte. Dass du Brüste kriegen könntest und richtig weiblich wirst, oder so."

_Hast du je einen Drachen mit Brüsten gesehen? Aber eine Vagina kriegen wir. Vergiss bloß nicht die Vagina._

„Und Eragon könnte einen größeren…", meldete sich Na-salada plötzlich zu Wort. „Männlichkeits…", fuhr sie fort. „Hormonausschüttung…", stotterte sie hervor.

„Was?"

„Äh", Na-salada kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich versuche uns zu retten, passt auf: Sagt die Faust zum Auge: ‚Ich hau dir gleich eine rein!' Antwortet das Auge: ‚Das schau ich mir an.'"

„Wir sind verloren", stellte Eragon fest.

„Dann flieg zu den Elfos!", rief Na-salada empört. „Sie haben zwar auch keinen Humor, aber sie werden dich so quälen, dass der Leser sich totlacht. Und vielleicht kriegst du dort einen größeren… Witz… den du erzählen kannst. Außerdem weiß die ganze Fantasywelt, dass du den Kampf eben nur durch unglaublich viel zu viel unrealistischem Glücks gewonnen hast. Kämpfen kannst du dort auch lernen."

„Ich will nicht mehr kämpfen. Das tut immer so weh. Ich will nur verhindern, dass man so langweilig über mich schreibt. Ich möchte den Charme einer unprofessionellen, langweiligen und witzlosen Durchschnittsfanfic wieder, den wir so lange hegten und der uns plagte. Muss ich dafür schon wieder zusammengeschlagen werden?"

„Ja, wieso denn nicht? Die Leser finden es sicher toll. Ich tue es zumindest."

„Das freut mich", antwortete Eragon kühl.

„Gibt's dann noch Screentime für mich?"

„Schauen wir mal, Süße."

„Schade, dass du schwul bist, Eragon…"

„Jup. Sehr schade. Wir sind geliefert, nicht wahr?"

_Jup, das sind wir._

Und so segelten sie verstört durch das Loch des einstürzenden Wattenberges und dann… ach. Zu den Elfos meinetwegen.


End file.
